Overlord: Chipped Bone
by Practice Shadow
Summary: Ainz has an idea on how to assuage his guilt over altering Albedo's personality.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Throne room of Nazarick - Demiurge's Perspective.

As always it was gratifying to be in the presence of one of the 41 supreme beings. However, these days Demiurge was finding it especially scintillating to gaze upon the absolute ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the Sorcerer kingdom, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. The unfathomable wisdom and insight of the Supreme Being before him simply dwarfed his own by such a margin that it boggled even the Supreme Being made mind of Demiurge. What new facet of the 10 000 year plan might the supreme one choose to reveal to his followers at this gathering of the floor guardians. Demiurge had been awed when Lord Ainz had confided to him that he had planned the future of Nazarick out for the next ten millennia while he was acquiring the Dwarven Kingdom.

A hint of a smile pulled at the corners of his lips. To think that the acquisition of countries that I had struggled with and planned out, with time scales measured in years the Supreme one could accomplish in days. My master picks up territories as a lesser being might pick up souvenirs while on vacation. And I had thought my plans a master work. Ha! But such disparity could only be expected when comparing one's self to the leader of the supreme beings.

"Albedo, please come forward." Commanded Lord Ainz.

The raven haired succubus came forward and knelt before the great throne of Nazarick. "How may I be of service, my lord?"

"It is for services already rendered that I wish to commend and reward you. In your role as the head administrator of Nazarick you have performed excellently. In addition, after my "death" fighting the demon Jaldabaoth you have served as the Prime minister and the public face of the Sorcerer Kingdom. You have overseen the vaselization and even the full incorporation of nations into the kingdom." Lord Ainz tilted his head showing a look of pride in Albedo's accomplishments. This was apparent to all the guardians despite the immobility of their Lord's features.

Albedo's right hand drifted to her flat and trim waist. Demiurge suppressed the urge to grown. While he too had once entertained the hope of Lord Aniz providing them with a second supreme being for them to serve, he had since given up on that dream as mere fantasy. Given that Albedo and Shaltear had been throwing themselves at their undead lord for 3 years with no reports of success they should stop pestering the supreme one. If they drove the only supreme being that had stayed with them away... Well he could think of quite a number of painful deaths he would inflict on them. And given that all three of them were immortal and Nazarick's supply of resurrection wands he would have time to go through the entire list.

"My greatest wish is to give birth to my lord's heir."

The silence stretched with Aniz staring at the earnest expression on Albedo's face. "You're really not going to give up on this, are you?"

"Lord?"

Aniz slumps back into the throne. "Of course you're not." The skeletal fingers of Ainz's right hand drums briefly on the throne's arm. "Very well, I will attempt to grant your request."

"Whhaaat?!" Boomed through the hall but a quick elbow from Aura silenced Shaltear.

While Demiurge's jaw did not hit the floor he did feel his lips part. Given that He and the other male guardians had shared a bath with lord Ainz he was aware that as a lich his lord lacked certain, equipment. So how was the master going to accomplish this latest miracle? Perhaps he could just mate Albado with a compatible species and name the resulting offspring his heir. Demiurge began racking his brain for compatible specimens from his Happy Farm experiments.

Lord Ainz held up a hand, "But not here." A reasonable precaution considering the reports Demiurge had heard of the overseer's actions the first day that the Tomb of Nazarick had been transported to this new world. "There are preparations to be made. You will need to collect a Dragon egg from Hejinmal and bring it to me in my office at dusk tomorrow."

"Of course my lord." Bowing low Albedo replied. She seemed to be trembling slightly and there was a slight flutter in her wings..

Albedo held the dragon egg protectively against her stomach. The dragons had not been exactly happy to part with it. But once she had explained that the order had come from the supreme one Lord Ainz Ooal Gown himself they had complied. Well, drawing her battle axe from its dimensional pocket between her wings and making a remark about new boots had sped the process along. Personal management was just one of the skills granted to her by Lord Tabula. Before he abandoned me and the rest of Nazarick. Albedo clenches her teeth to help hold the rage at bay.

Balancing the egg with her left hand. Albedo casts message with her right.  
"Jornin, time?"

Jornin an undead lich created by Padora Actor had been tasked with watching the sun so Albedo could knock at exactly the right time. While she had no idea why her precious Lord Mamonga had required such specific punctuality she was prepared to put her trust in the Supreme One.

A small gasp escaped Albedo's lips as her eyes widened, "Could he be scheduling the birth of his heir for a convenient time?" Well I guess such can only be expected of a supreme being. Still I wonder what his plans are for that dragon's egg. Albedo raises the dragon egg to eye level so she can peer at it. "Hmm..", About the size of a large pineapple with bumps that almost look like rows of scales. There seemed to be a scattering of purple sparkles scattered across the pearlescent shell. Albedo wondered what the Sorcerer king planned to do with the egg. I mean he can't be planning to put it there could he? While as a succubus Albedo was more capable of accommodating, than the vampire, but still this would be too much.

{MESSAGE} "Head floor Guardian, dusk is upon us."

Albedo steps forward and knocks on the door to lord Ainz's office.

Eight edged assassin 3 watched the maid open the mahogany door to allow a new potential threat into the Summoner's office. Oh crap it is the Horny Horned One. Alert! Alert! 3 quivered to its cluster. The Horny Horned One appeared to be carrying a large rock. Perhaps It intended to use the rock to render the Summoner unconscious. The foolish biped my cluster will not let you lick the Sumoner's big red ball again. 3 gritted its mandibles in preparation to leap on to the Horny Horned One's head and remove it through decapitation by a simultaneous attack from all eight of its blades. However, the Horny Horned One appeared to be behaving for the moment, thus decapitation wasn't immediately necessary.

Hmmm. The Horny Horned One was giving the rock to the Summoner. The Summoner broke the rock? Hee hee. That'll show the presumptuous Horny Horned One. What is this? There was a large amount of goo inside the rock and it was now filling one of the clean bowls the Summoner had arranged on his desk. That monstrous Horny Horned One! It had probably used the rock to smuggle the lubricating goo past the guards. 3 puzzled over what the curvy Horny Horned One could hope to gain by soaking the Summoner with a gallon of Lubricant, but came up with nothing. However, his Summoner had out witted the Horny Horned One with his prepared bowls. 3's Chest felt the warmth of pride that it had such a clever Summoner. Still it was a shame one of the Summoner's bowls had been sullied by the Horny Horned One's devious plan.

The Summoner is picking up a knife? Perhaps he is finally going to... Oh NO! Dear Summoner Noooo! The Horny Horned One had collapsed to the floor. She's begging the Summoner to stop. Well 3 couldn't fault her for that. 3 tried hard to remember Horny Horned One's name, It had been called Albedo hadn't it?

The Summoner's roar reverberated through the room. While 3 knew that whatever the Summoner did was always correct. But this, how could this be, alright?

To be continued.

* * *

Your comments are what fuels this madness. So please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Earlier

Lumière had the honour of serving Lord Ainz today. "Squee." This was not her first time serving as The Supreme one's day maid but it was always an honour to be cherished. Truthfully she didn't expect there to be much to do unless lord Ainz decided to change Garments. It was always a challenge to find ways to serve a being that neither ate, slept or perspired. Never the less Lumière was confident that she would be ready to spring into action if Ainz-sama actually wanted anything.

Arriving for her shift she gave the special knock to tell the maid on duty that she was there to relieve her. And then something that had never happened before in the history of Nazarick occurred, the on duty maid opened the door to switch with her 2 minutes before the official shift change. Why would she willingly give up 120 seconds with their master? Perhaps she had displeased the Supreme Being in some way and was heading off to feed herself to Kyouhukou's family? Wow, I get to spend extra time with Ainz-sama! How could this day get any better?

Spinning around the office door she expected to see Lord Ainz's orderly office. She didn't. There were stacks of books. Reams of note paper and even some of the ultra high, deluxe quality, magic scroll parchment from Yggdrasil piled around the room. There was even a death knight holding two books open so that Lord Ainz could simply glance up to see their contents. And off to the right, could it really be, the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown! Lumière tried to swallow the lump in her suddenly dry throat. All the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick were voracious for any new information on their creators. Thusly when the leader of the 41 Supreme Beings had spoken to the Guardian's of the 6th floor about the staff; it had been spread like butter on a freshly baked scone covering every nook and cranny of Nazarick. The Staff exceeded god level and thus represented incomprehensible power to a level 1 maid NPC. Maybe I'll be allowed to polish my master's staff? If that came to pass even the maids of the Pleiades would be jealous of her. To touch an item of such splendour, it had taken the 41 Supreme beings years to craft the penultimate weapon, what else could possibly compare? Her entire homunculus frame was filled with a terrible desire to run an asgardian silk cloth along its twisting shaft. Might she a lowly maid be permitted to clean the head of the staff. She resolved to work her fingers into every nook and cranny created by the bodies of the seven snakes each of whom held a god level gem in their mouths. But such desires were truly terrible because how could a trifling matter of dust be an issue for such a high level item? The gleaming gold of the shaft seemed to mock her desire to clean it, as it floated beside its one true wielder.

"Bring me a small frying pan suitable for cooking a single egg." Lord Ainz requested without looking up from the tattered book he was making notes from.

"At once Lord.", Replied Lumière. As she hurried off the maid wondered about the book. All the volumes that the Supreme beings had entrusted to the Great Library of Nazarick were kept in immaculate condition. So where had this one come from?

After several hours of fetch quests for Lord Aniz-sama Lumière was starting to realize why the earlier maid had been so quick to leave. As a homunculus she required more calories to operate that a comparable human. Thus when serving the Supreme One she concealed a number of snacks about her person. These had served her well, until today that is. She was starving for a bite to eat. Her hunger had gotten so bad that she had been tempted by the leather book cover that adorned the top most volume in the stack she was returning to the Grand Library of Nazerick. She had wondered if it would taste like beef or bacon. But the thought of getting chewed out by the head librarian for chewing on one of his precious magic books had kept her teeth sheathed.

Hence Lumière was running to the kitchen rather than the dignified progression befiting one serving the supreme beings. If I hurry I can be back at Lord Aniz's side at the same time as if I walked strait there after delivering the books.

Once in the 9th floor kitchen Lumière began to pack her pockets with portable food stuffs. An apple here a muffin there a sweet roll in her mouth.

"I trust Lord Ainz found the pan acceptable?" inquired the Head Chef.

With a mighty swallow Lumière cleared the mostly intact sweet roll before clasping her hands to turn and address the head chef. "Yes, he was quite pleased. It took the chisel marks quite well."

Blink. Blink. "Uh. Chisel marks?"

Lumière beamed, "Yes, I think it is yet another example of Ainz-sama's brilliance. He carved what I believe are called runes, since they look similar to what the Dwarves are working on, into the pan's bottom so that food cooked in the pan would also have the runes. Only the Supreme One knows what buffs he can add to ordinary dishes with such a technique!"

Head Chef Chuckles, "My word that truly would be revolutionary. If unskilled cooks can make food with buffs then that may alleviate our staffing shortage." The Head chef gasped again, "Just think of the applications. A stack of pancakes fed to the soldiers of an army on the morning of battle, each stack conveying a precise set of buffs, the stat increases might triple the effectiveness of the force!", Exclaimed the Head Chef the excitement clear in the his voice.

Seeing as Ainz Ooal Gown didn't eat the head Chef had sometimes wondered if the Supreme Being ever thought of him and his staff toiling away to keep Nazarick fed. And then the undead calls for one of my pans that sees little use and changes the world of provisioning. I was a fool to suspect that any aspect of Nazerick would escape the gaze of the leader of the Supreme beings. "Ah, but such greatness can be expected from a Being that looks down at Gods and considers them as prey. Just amazing don't you think Lumière." The Head Chef glances around. "I wonder when she left?"

Lord Ainz's office.

Lumière opened the door to see who was petitioning to enter the Supreme One's office. Ah, it is Albedo! Then closing the door again on the head administrator for the Great Tomb of Nazarick she turned to appraise Ainz-sama of the identity of the caller.

"Let her in, she is expected." declared the ruler of Nazarick.

Lumière once again opens the door to Albedo, "Lord Ainz will see you now." She then stepped aside while holding the door for the other woman to enter. A slight rustling reached the homunculus's ears coming from above. Do spiders get sore feet?

Albedo's perspective

The time is finally here, but will it be here? Maybe we'll retire to the master bedroom. Or maybe he'll want to go back to my ... Oh crap! Can't let that happen. Knowing the master one look and he'll see through everything. If that comes up I'll just suggest he take me here on the desk. The image of Lord Ainz sweeping the desk clean with one broad swing of his hand and then hoisting her up on to its polished surface sent pleasant shivers down to the sensitive end of her tailbone. There was a bit more of an audience than she had expected for her first time but no matter. If my lord desires it we could do it in the grand arena on the 6th floor. And I'll finally be able to ride that level 100 bicorn. That'll show Shaltear who's only played around with girls. Although, there did appear to be affair amount of kit on the desk. Toys perhaps? She noted a red healing potion as well as a high level blade, a jewel of death and 3 bowls. A purple cloth covered something to Ainz's right.

Albedo bows slightly while raising the egg up as an offering. "Lord Ainz, the dragon egg you requested."

"Thank you Albedo." Ainz takes the dragon egg and begins to examine it.

A frisson of concern passes through the head floor guardian. What if there was a flaw? One might not have been apparent to her. She certainly was no expert on dragons. She had allowed her excitement to interfere with serving her lord! What if Lord Ainz had intended for her to have Aura and Sebas look over the egg before she presented it to him? Maybe that was the true reason for the specification of dusk. The Supreme one had provided her with more than enough time to complete her task and she had squandered it standing around in the corridor. Albedo bit her lower lip, the only outward sign of the storm of anxiety hidden behind her yellow cat like eyes.

The day's duty maid moved from her position at the door around the desk to stand at Lord Ainz's left. It only took a moment to recall her name, Lumière. The maid seemed to be heating up a small skillet over a magically generated blue flame. It was on the guardian's tongue to ask what the maid thought she was doing when the thought was blown out of her head by her love's voice.

"Excellent." Ainz's skull face smiled up at Albedo. Then he cracked the egg into the biggest of the 3 bowls.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lord Ainz Ooal Gown's perspective

After cracking the egg in to the bowl Ainz carefully put the two shell halves into the 2 remaining bowls hollow side up. "Albedo, please remove your gloves."

"Of course my Lord." The floor guardian smiles as she pulls off her long white gloves. The susurrations hiss of high grade silk over skin the only sound in the lavish office. "Please tell me if you wish me to remove any more of my clothes."

"Uh, that should be sufficient for now Albedo." Replied lord Ainz waving the woman off.

Inner voice Suzuki Satoru, "Is she pouting?" Suzuki recalls the conversation he had overheard in the baths. When Albedo had denied that Ainz would peep at them he had expected her reasoning to be that he was too honourable to do such a thing. Thus he had been shaken when he discovered that it was because she was under the impression that if he wanted to see them naked he could just order them to strip. "As if I could do that. I mean really, could I?" He had kept telling himself the answer was no. And yet that pout.

Ainz dips his hand into the egg bowl and scooped out the yellow yoke. Interesting it looks like an ordinary yoke only bigger. Once the excess white had drained back into the bowl he reached over and gently deposited the yoke into the heated skillet. His fingers brushed the surface of the hot pan but his heat resistance stat did its job and he took no damage. The maid returned the pan to the fire knowing what the great master wanted from her.

"Well I better get this over with." Sighed Suzuki Satoru. "I hope this isn't too much to ask of a salary man." Ainz snatches up the high level blade and places it between the proximal phalanx and the middle phalanx of his left hand. (That is between the 2nd and 3rd bone down from the tip of the little finger. We can't all be Martha Jones.) Depite his intention the blade paused in the gap.

"Please no! I beg you to stop my lord! if your plans require a finger please use one of mine." Begged the frantic succubus. In the silent moment of hesitation Lumière flipped the yoke.

Ainz Oowl Gown stares into Albedo's eyes noting the tears hovering at the corners. How much pain have I caused her with my moment of foolishness? I forced her to be deeply in love with me then groped her only to shun any further advances. This is the least of my penance.

The knife scores the polished surface of the supreme one's desk as he lets out a bellow of pain. There is a flare of negative energy from the stump. Ainz returnes the knife back into its position on the table. He picks up the bone finger with its remaining lefty brothers and removes the ring then places the bones into a rune engraved iron bowl.

"Lord your hand? What could possibly be worth mutilating yourself for?" Askes a quavering Albedo as she stares up at him from her kneeling position hands gripping the lip of his desk.

"Take heart Albedo, this was necessary and a mere temporary inconvenience for one such as I." Ainz tried to comfort the woman. Now please rise I believe Lumière is about ready with the next stage of my plan. The maid nods in acknowledgment to her lord's words and plates the dragon yoke and extendes the plate towards Albedo. "Please consume the enspelled yoke."

Albedo's quizzical look vanished at Ainz's word and immediately flipped the yoke with enscribed runes into her mouth and swallowes. "Of course lord. Please let me know if there is anything else you would like me to, swallow."

Inner voice Suzuki Satoru, "Whaaa? Did she just unhinge her jaw or something? If I had eyelids I would have thought I blinked and missed it. Hey, what was that last bit?"

Lord Ainz once again lifts the knife from the shiny dark wood of the desktop. No, this can't be happening again. What was it about her request that required the head of the Great Tomb of Nazarick to mutilate his perfect form? While she was personally inexperienced Albedo had been under the impression that the one being penetrated in the effort to give Mamonga an heir would be her.

"I'm sorry Albedo but as the mother I'll need you to contribute some blood to the ritual. Please slice your left palm and let the blood flow in to the bowl until it just covers the bone." Asked Lord Ainz as he holds out the knife for his faithful floor guardian to take, which of coarse she did.

The crimson flower bloomed along the path of the knife as it traveled across and through her skin. Her skin which no foe had yet to breach in battle she now willingly split out of love and faith in the unquestionable ruler of her home and heart. The crimson petals grow and fall like a time lapse film over many seasons.

What a curious sensation physical pain is. Having been constructed by Tabula one of the 41 supreme beings she was far better constructed than the lower life forms that populate this new world. There were no aches and pain common to the human experience. But this, this is what it was like to feel pain to take damage and she was doing it to herself for what she assumed would be the greater good. Is this like the time Lord Ainz had allowed that angel to strike at him? As she watched her blood spill over the relic contributed by Mamonga she knew that it didn't really matter why she had been asked to slice open her flesh, all that matters was who made the request. As a Supreme Being it was only proper that Lord Ainz could do whatever he wanted with the body she had been given and since he was also the man she was deeply in love with so she could enjoy submissively following orders.

Another slice renews the flow as her treasonous recovery stats tried to close the wound that had been dictated by her eternal lord and master. Said master appeared to be watching the filling bowl with intense concentration. I wonder how much blood will be required. If she had been permitted to slash her wrist then this wouldn't be taking up so much of my lord's precious time. But no, when the Sorcerer King had handed her the knife he had specified that the cut was to occur on her palm. If her defensive bonuses weren't so high the cut would surly stay open. The blade flashes once again scoring her bones as Albedo drags the item across her left hand. Unlike a human each slice is in the exact same place. That pain sensation came again. So this is pain. It is amazing that such a thing had broken so many of lower life forms that had been foolish enough to oppose Nazarick. In her opinion this was just more evidence of their inferiority to the residence of the Great Tomb.

Ainz raises his pearl white hand, "Albedo, That is sufficient. Please drink this health potion?"

Clenching her still dripping hand Albedo, trusting in the high grade wax to protect the wood, deposits the knife back on to the polished surface of the desk once she retried the potion bottle and using a flick of her thumb Albedo uncorks the potion before downing the liquid. The potion had been red, thus it hadn't come from the pharmacist in Carne village but from Nazarick's own stores. Placing the now empty bottle on the silver tray being held by the maid Albedo retrieved first the moist cloth and then the towel to cleanse her hand of any remaining blood.

Eight edged assassin perspective (Southern accent.)

Floor dwellers were all crazy as far as 1 was concerned. It remembered one time when the Supreme Being Yamaiko had walked into a room 1 had been guarding and then just stood there motionless for like 14 hours strait. And then she just started up again as if nothing had happened! Like, what in the Great Tomb of Nazarick was that all about? 3 was one of the new world summons and thus lacked the perspective of the older cluster members such as 1 and Bob. Although, even he had to admit that cutting off your own finger was a hell of a thing to do. And what was that giant egg all about? "Was this now the Great Tomb of Nazarick cooking show staring Chef Summoner Ainz Ooal Gown? Today's dish is a nice bone finger omelette, serves 8." Heh the Summoner was handing the knife over to Albedo. What now? Oh, they are making soup.

3 seemed to be having a break down over there. Vibing about the Horny Horned One. Kid must be crazy to call Albedo that to her hair. The ninny may have forgotten that she can fly. Even if it was accurate. Still 1 couldn't be too hard on 3 for his confusion. Watching the floor dwellers take a knife to themselves left the cluster with no clear response path. Who were they supposed to drop onto and stab with their foot blades when the people inflicting the injuries were the protecteies?

While Albedo was getting cleaned up The Summoner Ainz was not idle he poured about a thimble's worth of another potion bottle's contents into the bowl of blood and bone. Then he tossed a spell scroll into the air. The flash from the scrolls activation momentarily blinded the eyes of the eight edged assassins. In the fading glare of the spell 1 saw the blood mixture pull together into an oval. The Summoner then picked up the crimson oval and placed it into the bottom shell. Half the egg white followed the new crimson "yoke." Although the second half went into the top shell. The Summoner reached under the cloth and pulled out yet another spell scroll from beneath the silk covering. When this spell executes the two egg shell halves rise into the air before the top of the egg jumpes up to sit astride its bottom half. Threads of magical energy bridge the cracks and pull the two half together until the 2 halves are once again made whole. Thus reconstituted the dragon egg lowers itself gently into the bowl once more.

Then something peculiar happened. The Summoner seemed to jerk and stutter as rows and rows of runes appeared on the shell of the egg. Lord Ainz was using time stop to accomplish hours of pain staking inscription in seconds.

Pride swelled in Albedo's chest as she observed the Supreme Being's easy mastery of time itself. The stuttering effect came to an end and for a moment Lord Ainz appeared to rest and admire his creation, whatever it was. With a gesture Ainz called the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown to his hand as he rose from behind his desk.

The master came to stand beside her and extended his hand for hers but he did not take it instead this ageless being before her waited for her to offer her hand. What boundless patience he has for us his unworthy servants. He was undead, he would never tire or grow old and frail, his body would never sicken from disease. Ainz needed neither sleep nor succour He could wait as the world decayed around him and remain unchanging and eternal. This was the being that was patiently extending his hand to her. Was this it? Was it finally time? Albedo reached up and took the bones of the Supreme being in her naked hand. This is the first time that I've been able to touch my beloved master without the gloves forged by another God coming between us.

"Albedo, Are you ready to go?"

"With you, always and anywhere my Lord."

Ainz raises the golden staff and calls out a single command, "Gate." Space itself is torn asunder by a seething mass of purple energy and the primordial darkness. Then hand in hand he leads the lady Albedo through the portal, followed a moment later by a golden haired maid carrying a glowing egg resting on a purple cushion with gold brocade around the edges.

Author's note: I hope you like the story thus far. Please remember to review so I know what needs improvement and to fuel this madness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fluder was drunk with excitement. Teacher had contacted him with the most extraordinary news. Teacher had said that he planned to conduct a magical ritual of great power and as part of their agreement Fluder would be permitted to attend. To observe a being so far ahead of himself on the path of magic, What could be more glorious! This one evenings observations might advance his own studies by as much as a century! If only he had known of the existence of Nazarick in his youth. Perhaps he could have apprenticed himself to someone like Narberal Gamma.

"Ah it would have been so wonderful." Fluder sighed as he pictured it. Narberal walking towards him with a disapproving glare and handing him a sheet of paper containing the magical equivalent of πR2 and instructions on how to make use of it. As it had been he had had no one to show him the way and thus had had to figure it all out on his own. But now at long last he was among people who thought of him as nothing more than one of their master's pets. He could scarcely believe his good fortune. Even the maids were beyond his level. A little washing up, what would master like for breakfast and what would you like the weather to be today? Ha!

Alone in the darkness of night Fluder was standing, the trees of a great forest to his back, some 2 kilometres outside the capital city of the Sourcerous Kingdom E-Rantel. From his position the old mage could see the lights of the city and the gates there of. Unlike other human cities the gates were not closed and barred against the dangers of night. In truth said dangers ran the city so what was there to fear from outside E-Rantel's high walls? Thus it was not initially surprising when Fluder noticed Death knights exiting the city. He thought they were going on a patrol or maybe to handle a citizen's request much as adventures had done for generations before the coming of Ainz Ooal Gown. But the line continued even curving in his direction. There has to be a hundred of them if there's 1. I wonder what country has irritated teacher now. One Death Knight is thought to have the fighting potential of an army made up of common soldiers. So marching towards him was the equivalent of 100 armies.

"The Goal of all life is death and the dead serve at the pleasure of Ainz Ooal Gown. How could Teacher's victory be seen as anything other than inevitable as death?"

Shalltear Bloodfallen's Perspective

Well here comes the happy couple, thought the vampire to herself as she felt the portal open behind her. You may have won this round but there will be another opportunity tomorrow. Turning, Shalltear smiles up at her lord of beautiful bone. Oh, the slut forgot her gloves? Did the fun start early? Hmm. Never a bicorn around when you need one. Oh my poor Lord Ainz does that virgin even know how to slowly tease passion and pleasure out bit by excruciating bit until your entire body is racked with it? I doubt it. While she was studying how to make apple adzuki pie I was reading in the Great Library of Nzarick's hidden doujinshi section. The Supreme Ones had had some enlightening ideas on sex. Not to mention the advantages to be reaped from possession of a prehensile tongue.

If it hadn't been for the thrice dammed Slane Theocracy it might have been my hand held aloft by the Supreme One. How did you do it Al-bed-oh?! Was it when you dared to attack him? Well if that's the case Ainz-sama should have been all over me after what happened with Downfall of Castle and Country. Wait a second! I don't have any recall of that event. Who's to say what happened as I lay helpless in defeat before the majesty of Ainz Ooal Gown? It would have been just the two of us. No witnesses. Why he could have done... anything, or even, everything. Plus when I appeared in the throne room I was without a stitch of clothing to cover my body. Pant. Pant.

"Shalltear are you alright?" Came the kind yet commanding voice of the lord of Nazarick.

Shalltear raised her face to look once again upon the immobile face of death incarnate. With a blush scorching her cheeks Shalltear replied in a higher register than usual, "Yes sir I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me I must be getting back to standing in this diagram." With that she turned back around to face the other three participants situated at the other 3 cardinal positions. Shalltear held the southern point with Narberal Gamma standing opposite her at the northern station. Victim, the guardian of the eighth floor, was to her right. While to her left was Pandora's Actor the shape changing doppelganger that her lord had created back when he was still calling himself Momonga.

Pandora's Actor was looking quite the dish in his Momonga form. Shalltear's head tilts a few degrees to the right as a new Idea blossoms. Maybe Pandora's Actor and I should have a chat over a drink or two down at the Sous-chef's bar. Pandora's Actor is the Guardian of the Treasury. I wonder what it would be like "relaxing" while reclining on a mountain of gold coins? Who knew what naughty places the coins might slip or be slipped in to?

Narberal Gamma's perspective

Inner voice. "Why does this keep happening to me?! There I was being attentive to my duties when the ruler of the the Supreme beings decides I should follow him into the throne room. I was then ordered to bow and in the company of my fellow members of the Pleiades battle maids she had lowered her head. What other response could there be to a command of one of the creators. Then her ordered life had fallen away as Lord Ainz had somehow detected the transition into the new world. He had said that he could not access the GM call function. But none of the creations of the Supreme beings knew what the master had been referring to.

Then she had been there to bear witeness as Lord Ainz had fumbled and dropped a sword only to overcome his class disadvantage a moment later. She suspected that this had been a performance intended to teach her something like, accept no limitations on what you can accomplish. That had to have been it because the next thing she knew she was accompanying Ainz's alter ego Momon as Nabe. Oh but no high level armor for her! Oh and you can only use up to tier 3 spells and maybe one 4th if we get into trouble. Never mind that she had never even been in combat before. Her roll had been to serve as a last line of defence for the throne room of Nazarick. But even the great invasion of some 1500 Gods had been defeated at the eighth floor." Her eyes shifted over to the eighth floor guardian, Victim, on her left before returning to center. "She had been relieved when things had transitioned over to her working with Pandora's Actor instead of the leader of the Supreme ones. Oh the anxiety, working directly under the gaze of a perpetually perfect person; not to mention that he was also your boss's boss and the deific head of her religion. But now what was this? Three powerful freaking floor guardians and I. _Oh I wonder who is the weak link in this scenario?"_ Oh Lord Ainz why can't I go back to folding sheets and hunting dust bunnies?

Albedo's perspective

What is all this? She was standing off to the side, alone. Wasn't she supposed to be having sex by now? While she had mentally prepared herself to encounter some eccentricities in the way a Supreme Being went about having sex she was fairly certain this was not it. This was supposed to be a reward wasn't it?

Demiurge's perspective.

Lord Ainz, after dispatching Lady Albedo to an observational position had picked up what appeared to be a dragon's egg that was covered in faintly glowing blue magical script. Interesting. Peering at the inscribed shell Demiurge recognized a few of the symbols from Yggdrisil, while others looked like the runes the Dwarves were developing for the Sourcerous kingdom. However, there was a third group that were unfamiliar to the demon. "Could that be wild magic? Could even the lord and master of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the rightful ruler of any world on which he trod really be this amazing? To not only master 3 dissimilar magic systems but to be able to combine them flawlessly and accomplish such a seemingly impossible task in mere months!" No wonder the other 40 Supreme Beings had accepted Ainz as their leader.

A blue sphere of magical energy formed around Ainz. Based on the reports he had read from Mare Ainz had referred to this as super tier magic. The shapes rotated around the translucent surface of the spell. In all his years of service to the supreme beings demiurge had never had the opportunity to observe a Super Tier magic spell. This was a great opportunity to educate one's self about the greatness of the Supreme Ones.

I wonder what those odd gestures Ainz is making are for? He must be directing energies beyond my ability to detect.

In a loud and echoing voice Ainz calls out. "Hear me world, I am Ainz Ooal Gown the eternal and by my divine right I call forth the God Magic Function!" Four smaller balls of super tier magic bubbled out of the first and began to rise and gain distance from the original globe. Once these new globes reached a height of thirty feet they tipped over on their sides so that their light beams intersected each other in replication of the pattern on the ground. Pulling two golden orbs from his robe the spell caster held them at arm's length for just a moment before slamming them into the ground causing the orbs to shatter and a wave of force to blow dust outward. A luminescent golden gas now freed from the spheres twines its way up the central shaft of light before coalescing at the intersecting lines thirty feet above their heads.

Dark Storm clouds rolled in unnaturally fast as if the heavens did not wish to witness what was on the cusp of going down. As the clouds churned the four suspended spheres of super tier magic began to move clockwise around the central shaft. However, this was not all they did each sphere left a strand of magic carved into the air in its wake. Once these trailing strands were intercepted by the following spheres the strands were connected and moved outward to create an encirclement around the slowly spinning spheres. But when the second ring moved out runic characters appeared between the lines suffused with the same blue light characteristic of super tier magic.

"Now!" Ainz commanded and NPCs standing at the four cardinal directions raised their hands and pressed them against the glowing circles that appeared in front of them and pushed their magic out. Their offering was greedily sucked up by the ritual. Even sparks of divine energy spilled forth from Shalltear and Victim under the spell's insistent suction.

With this new infusion of energy the rotating spheres snapped into over drive, spinning at such a rate that they became a blur to merely human eyes. Thankfully only one of the assemblage was afflicted by such a lowly condition and even he had mage sight. The bands of magical conscription that had been slowly expanding, as an incoming tide, now exploded across the sky, as a tsunami of magical force, covering the lands of Ainz Ooal Gown. Weather citizen or vassal, all upon who's souls he held a claim were called to serve Ainz Ooal Gown, the undead's spell came calling cup in hand. For those who gave up their MP without resistance they merely slept more deeply. Some of these were even fortunate enough to have a sense upon waking that the king had dropped by to check on them as they slept. But for those who actively refused the initial call they were swallowed by the subsequent waves as the spell matrix grew stronger with each contribution. One mage may have more natural MP than fifty peasants but does a mage have more than a hundred or a thousand? In the end all those with in his lands would bow the knee and pay this night's tax to the Sorcerer King.

Fluder could hardly believe his senses. Surely never before had any magic user even conceived of harvesting such vast amounts of magical energy. As he watched the growing ball of MP that floated above the central shaft an epiphany struck him momentarily dumb. Eventually, the most powerfull human magic caster was able to gasp out, "Gods, teacher has created a mill for magic!" He harvests the fundamental force of the world and refines it as a human would wheat.

Yuri Alpha took a step closer to Fluder. She cast a disapproving glare at his drool slicked beard but softened it when she considered how could a human do other than gape at the magical mastery of Ainz- sama. "Supreme Beings. Not gods.

Fluder was confused by the speaking woman who truth be told he wanted to ignore but thought better of it. One did not ignore anyone hailing from Nazarick if one wished to pay attention to anything else, ever again. "I'm sorry. Uhm miss?"

"We call them Supreme Beings because gods are little more than amusing prey animals to The 41 Supreme Beings who hunted them for sport and provisions.

Fluder glanced at the Maid and of course she was being completely serious but when were they not when the topic of Supreme beings came up. "Thank you. I will try and remember that." Turning back to the unprecedented demonstration of magical power Fluder could hardly believe that even someone as incredible as Teacher could maintain control over such a dynamically powerful and multifaceted spell. Eyeing the coating of static discharge that was flowing over the magical construct up the shaft to be pulled into the engorged head of the milling structure. As he watched the skittering bolts of static grew in both girth and luminosity. He examined the faces around him finding none that seemed disturbed by the snapping march of current. They all had known Teacher long before he had. So surely they would know if something was wrong. Surely a being who saw gods in the same light as he saw chickens could handle this. Surely ...

The drain on Ainz's MP must be massive. Albedo had never seen or even heard of such a construct although the spell form had come to have a suggestively interesting shape. Thus she was confident now that this ritual had something to do with her reward. Her surprise when The Supreme one had had revealed the nature of the mysterious GM Call function whose loss had distressed him so that first day in this new world. But of course nothing could be taken from The Supreme Being for long. I hope he will tell me the epic story of his reacquisition of this power. Perhaps as pillow talk. If the GM call function was linked to Lord Momonga's libido then the events in the throne room that first day made a lot more sense to Albedo. Her beloved lord had decided to grace her left breast with his touch. It had been incredible as he manipulated her body, Just the memory made things tighten deep within her. But then it had been over and she had keenly felt the loss of his fiery fingers on her marble flesh. At the time she had been sure that in moments an even greater fire would engulf her body, however, that had not come to pass. Her lord had declared that it was not the proper time casting her back into the cold. A cold and isolation made all the more biting for her all too brief taste of warmth. For weeks she had expectantly waited for his call. Knowing that her love was an undead and thus did not slumber she also used items to eschew sleep so that she could heed his anticipated summons to his bed. But no call had come and the certainty that she had done something to displease the great being solidified within her. She had spent hours with axe in hand examining herself desperately trying to find the flaw that had disgusted her love so, if only she could find it she could remove it. Then maybe he would deem her worthy of his touch once more. But despite her scrutiny she had been forced to admit that Tabula had done his work well back when he had still appeared to care about her. She had considered slicing off one of her breasts to give the renamed Lord Ainz as a present but it had been so hard to decide which one he would prefer. It was during this time that she had fashioned her first Momonga doll. She had wished that she had had a voodoo skill installed in her. But her creator hadn't had that kind of foresight unlike the Sorcerer King who had the whole world dancing in the palm of his hand.

Was I too naive for him back then? She supposed that she must appear incredibly stupid to one of such staggering intellectual prowess. Well I can take some comfort in there no being a bevy of blissful airheads to kill if they tried to impose on her man's future affections. This was an issue Shalltear and I can see eye to eye on. Well that and I suppose coffin bait does have surprisingly good taste in tea and men.

The electrical discharges had now graduated to lightning status. I wonder if the spell is nearing completion, It is getting hard to see Lord Ainz through all the interference. Albedo's eyes widen as she sees the form of her perspective lover rise and extend his right hand in a manner she had seen once before.

Ainz Ooal Gown shouts, "Shooting star Mal Ring, head my command and grant my wish!"

Please leave a review to fuel the madness. I need the feedback to help motivation and to act as a grindstone to level up this craft.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Sorry about the wait. I was sick for 5 days and things snowballed on me.

Chapter 5:

The great and powerful ruler Ainz Ooal Gown's Perspective:

"Oh crap. Oh crap! Where the hell is all this power coming from?" That spell was only intended to gather power from the lightning I was going to unleash with the weather control scroll [Summon Storm].

A Green light flares around Ainz's skull. [Peace of the Grave].

Ainz examines the runes being printed on each sucsessive wave in brilliant blue as it glides out across the inky black sky. Ah. That rune seems to be inverted, interesting. So the intake for the energy funnel is pointed at the ground instead of the sky. The flaming orbs in Ainz's sockets glide over the cordon of 150 death nights surrounding the ritual site. Then it slid over the assembled guardians and the Maids of the Pleiades finally coming to rest on an exhausted Shalltear who was collapsed before him. Ah she looks so tired she is even panting and rubbing her sore muscles. Hey isn't that a bit low ... Ainz's gaze is distracted by movement and switches to Shalltear's other hand which was swiping repeatedly through the air. The nonexistent heart of Ainz Ooal Gown warmes with pride. She must be trying to give me more of her energy despite her exhausted state. Although, in truth that is the last thing I need right now.

Turning his gaze heavenward Ainz once again contemplates the growing mass of MP that is swirling around a small core of highly refined divine manna. The ball was feeding from both above, via the collection web, and below, from the collected static electricity. The bolts had reached a radius of 3.15 centimetres and at a temperature of 27760 degrees C it was a cage of instant death for an undead. "I am so boned!"

A Green light flares around Ainz's skull. [Peace of the Grave].

Skeletal hands rise up to cover his vacant eye sockets as frustration bubbles up with in the spell caster as the last wisps of his MP begin to drain in the effort to maintain control of the gathering mass above his head.

A Green light flares around Ainz's skull. [Peace of the Grave].

The green radiance reflects off a silver band on his right hand drawing the now calmed gaze of Ainz Ooal Gown, max level player. That ring! Ainz Ooal Gown shouts, "Shooting star Mal Ring, heed my command and grant my wish!"

A tiny blue crystal disappears. And a million virtual coins flip into imaginary air. Ainz's luck stat activates and in a flash of unseen light one million coins come up showing a skull face with glowing red eyes turning million to one odds into a sure thing. For one plank second after nothing at all happened. Then everything happens.

A Boltzmann point of mass/energy density pops into existence and explodes forever.

A goddess screams and whirls to see what pinched her. This disturbs the firmament and causes gas to begin spinning around each other and collapsing down. The first star burns. The first black hole begins to feed its everlasting hunger. The first galaxy to form shines its light out into the eternal night.

A muse whispers in a game developer's ear about a little bauble that players are sure to fork out for.

A lonely man without family or friends dons a set of deep dive head gear and boots up Yggdrasil for the first time.

The tier twelve spell [WISH] is cast.

The pantheons of a hundred quadrillion worlds gasp and draw back as a skeletal hand reaches out to grab the weave and pulls the curtain of existence around itself to form a shroud.

The whirling orbs explode into a cascading pattern of fractal replication filling the sky with a hundred thousand circling orbs of super tier magic. For but a brief moment this tree stands revealed. Yggdrasil the world tree seemed to exist there before them. With one hand the gamer, Suzuki Satoru, tosses game data crystals above an egg that no longer houses a dragon of legend. While in his other hand he crushes two instant cast super tier magic tokens from the all powerful cash shop.

The mass of magical energy pours down in rivulets of blue, purple and gold as it is funnelled with ever quickening speed, from the pressure above, down towards the waiting egg. However, when the tornado of new world magic strikes the magic of the Yggdrasil game data crystals it is transformed into coherent beams that bath the egg's shell in a rainbow of magical radiance. But the magic was not allowed to build up for the runes and sigils inscribed on the outer surface drank deeply of the power and grew bright. The luminosity grew so that all those with eyes to see had to look away but Ainz Ooal Gown watched on. Once the spell concluded and vanished from the world as if it had never been. Applause and cheering erupted from the crowd. Mare had reported to the rest of Nazarick that the Supreme One appreciated applause after a display of his incredible power and no one present doubted that what they had just witnessed qualified.

Wow, I'm actually still alive. Ainz thought in a half dazed state. This was supposed to be the easy part!

A Green light flares around Ainz's skull. [Peace of the Grave].

Ainz returns his attention to the crowd and prepared himself to speak. "Thank you all for being here and a special thank you for all those who participated." Turning back to what used to be the egg of a mere legendary beast Ainz picks the charged magic item up off its stand and resizes it to be comparable to that of a hummingbird's egg and places it into his inventory. Then ignoring further praise from the crowd he turns and begins walking towards Albedo. Now for the hard part of the plan.

Albedo's Point of View

She wasn't entirely sure what had just happened but she was convinced it had been incredible. Now the man she loved was walking confidently towards her ignoring all others. It might be petty but the fact he was walking away from Shaltear, her romantic rival, was the whipped cream on her strawberry short cake.

Albedo looks down at her master's extended hand then backup at the glowing embers in his sockets, "Albedo would you walk with me?"

"Of course my Lord." She placed her left hand in his hand and intertwined her fingers with his bone fingers. This left her Axe hand free. The state of Lord Ainz's MP had not escaped her notice. Her first duty was to serve as the last of the Supreme Ones' shield.

He led her away from the others and out into the forest. After walking for 21 minutes they emerged once again in to another clearing. Before them was a small lake illuminated by the moon and stars. The still water acts as a compact mirror for the heavens. As they near the shore line Ainz casually extends a hand and presses his palm against the trunk of a nearby tree. With a snap the tree falls to the side providing a bench upon which to see and look out over the water.

"It is beautiful here Lord Ainz" said Albedo as she leaned in to rest her body against his. The skeletal hand slipped from hers and for a moment Albedo thought that she had over stepped but then Ainz's arm closed around her shoulders draping her in the fold of his raven black cloak. "Did you have Mare make this place?"

"No, all this is natural. It was found by Momon back when he was an orakulum ranked adventurer. He accepted a job to remove an aggressive goblin tribe from the area. While he was looking for the goblins lair he stumbled across this place.", replied as Ainz continues to gaze out over the water.

"Ah so you and Nauberal..." inquired Albedo but Ainz interrupted her.

"No Nabe was checking a different sector at the time. You are the only woman I've been here with.", Declared Lord Ainz.

Albedo's heart warmed even further. She snuggled in even closer pressing one breast into her lord side. He had intended to make this their place even so long ago and he had been thinking of her. Any lingering doubt that she would claim the position of first wife to the Sorcerer King was shoved out the door. And yet why are we just sitting here? Not that this isn't fantastic but isn't he planning to take me tonight? With a blink Albedo examines ainz's MP finding it nearly returned to normal. Perhaps he is waiting to be at full potencey before having his way with me. Albedo turns her head so Ainz wouldn't see the manic smile splitting her face.

Once again composed Albedo lays her cheek against Ainz's chest being mindful of her horns. While Ainz certainly possessed physical strength As a magic caster he was far weaker than a level 100 warrior like Albedo. This had been demonstrated that time she had been a bit naughty and tackled her master in a bid to jump his bones. Despite being sent to her room for three days the incident remained as one of her most cherished memories. Thus she was cognizant of the need to avoid inflicting damage on him. Raising her right hand Albedo begins to run her fingers over and between the bones of Ainz's chest.

"Albedo, are you sure this is what you want?" questioned the skeleton she was fawning over. The incredulity was just too much. Albedo jumps up off the log and takes several steps towards the water stopping only when to go any further, without using her wings, would mean getting her shoes wet.

Ainz's Perspective.

Well that was stupid! But considering their working relationship he had thought he should give her every opportunity to back out. Being a boss is even harder than I thought. Plus I'm a complete noob at romance. In his life as a human despite making an acceptable income he had gotten by on the bare minimum of expenses. Everything else had gone into the virtual world of Yggdrasil. It had turned out to have been the best investment of his life. However, it hadn't left any cash to date women in the real world. Thank goodness for porn so he at least had a general idea of what he was supposed to do. Not that it mattered now that he had blown it.

Suzuki Satoru groaned. But I was just trying to do the right thing. It had taken along time to see Albedo as a woman in her own right as well as the child of one of his cherished friends. What with his fooling around with her settings sleeping with her had struck him as too rapey for comfort. But that day Albedo had forced him to the floor with the intent to have her way with him he had realised that the status quo would not hold forever and he would have to take responsibility.

Albedo unclenched her fists as the sound of a gasp reached Ainz's skull. Then she turned on her heel and strode toward the undead with hips swinging and a look in her eyes that Suzuki Satoru thought could best be described as predatory. Before Ainz knew what was happening she had moved in between his legs and plunked her plump bottom down on his left leg. Then arching her back she pressed her breasts into his collar bone. Ainz was so stunned that his jaw fell open burying his pointed chin in Albedo's cleavage. Looking down at him Albedo asked, "May I kiss you Lord?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A week prior

Enri Bareare Mayor of Carne City stared at the document in her trembling hands. "What does this mean Nfirea?"

Nfirea who had read the parchment while looking over his wife's shoulder, to help her with any words she didn't know. "It looks like a document of incorporation naming you as the Mayor of the newly recognized city of Carne in the Sorcerer's Kingdom."

"But I'm just the village chief.", Protested Enri.

"Ha." Lupusregina Beta giggled from her prone position on the couch. The couch had been a wedding gift from Lord Gown, it was the most comfortable piece of furniture in the entire ... city. "Your village has over five thousand citizens which according to the bylaws of this country makes this a city. You should really throw a big party to celebrate. Give your citizens a chance to blow off a little steam."

"But most of that number are goblins.", Protested Enri.

In an instant Lupusregina transitioned from lounging on the couch to standing in front of Enrie's desk a stern expression on her usually care free face. Carne is part of the Sorcerer's kingdom and said King has declared equality for all the races under him. As one of his subjects you will of course be expected to abide by such rulings." Then smile back in place the maid turns and heads out the door waving her right hand as she leaves. "Let me know when the party is, I love a good feast."

After the maid was out the door Nfirea bent down to ask a still staring Enri, "Did you see her move?"

"No. It was like she moved from the couch to here without going through the middle part." Replied Enri in a hushed voice. Enri's eyes were still darting between the two places as if trying to see what she had missed earlier.

"Yeah that's what I saw to but I thought it might just have been my hair." Nfirea lifts one corner of his lengthy bangs to examine it.

Enri turns to look up at her husband with a bemused smile, "And how many times have I suggested you get your bangs cut? You have such beautiful blue eyes. You should show them off. If you want I could talk to the goblin barber for you. I'm sure I could get you a good ... deal" Enri feels the blood drain from her face. The world lurches around her and she stumbles back against her desk. She can hear Nfirea calling her name but the sound is tinny and far off dwarfed by the dawning horror in her mind. "Taxes."

"Huh? Why are you suddenly worried about taxes?" asked a puzzled Nfirea.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself and to put off sharing this terrible tiding. "If this new King considers the goblins citizens then he will expect to collect the head taxes on all of them. They don't have any money. So as their guardian, I'll be expected to pay for all of them." Oh gods how could this be happening. She had inadvertently ruined Nfirea as well as herself. Since they were joined her debt would pass to him. If he divorced her before the tax collectors came around maybe he could be saved. But the bitter burn of that poison rendered her unable to give voice to such a thing. "Uh, Nfi, aren't taxes higher in a city than a village?"

"Well, a bit plus there is the land tax." Nfirea replies in a tentative voice.

Nfirea runs out of the house he shares with Enri. "Grandmother!"

Jorgon hails the master's man. "Hey, What is all this commotion now pharmacist?"

"Its Enri, she fainted. We have to find my Grandmother she has more experience with this sort of thing." The boy gasped out.

Jorgon is about to shout out orders to find Mrs. Bareare when he is interrupted by the crack of thunder. Both his and the boy's gazes are drawn to the blue sky with a scattering of clouds. Except there seemed to be an expanding circle of blue that seemed to be eating the clouds. Jorgon shaking off the wonder of the mysterious sky gave the boy a slap on his shoulder to realign his brain. " We'll find your Gran and sender her on. You go look after the General."

Nodding Nfirea runs back the way he had come.

Lizzie Bareare was bustled into the village chief's office by two very insistent goblins. When she hadn't moved fast enough for them they had simply picked her up. They had been surprisingly genteel about it considering the stories she had heard about girls who were carried off by goblins back when she was a girl. However, she had kept what was important in mind and had kept the slapping and kicking to the bare minimum. Her granddaughter in law was in some sort of trouble.

If the Gods had wanted people to go bobbling about with their feet in the air they wouldn't have made fly such a high tier spell. Once her feat were again on the ground she cast [Medical Exam] on Enri who was laid out on the office's couch. Information flowed into Lizzie's brain. "Well she's not pregnant. Nfirea who else has treated her?"

"Huh, no one Gran."

"Well unless you've learned some new spell someone else has been here and whoever it was used so much power that it is still sparking inside her. It seemed similar to my medical appraisal spell but of a higher tier." The Bareares exchanged a look, If people were throwing around ridiculously powerful spells it probably had to do with that Magic caster that the villagers were so fond of. Lizzie had never heard of a noble who uses maids the way this Ainz Ooal Gown does.

Nfirea hated it but he knew the question had to be asked. "Did someone do this to Enri, Gran?"

"Ho dod what to me?", asked a groggy Enri.

Patting her hand and trying for a soothing tone Nfirea explains, "You collapsed. I think it may have been stress related but Grandmother is checking to make sure it wasn't actually an attack."

Lizzie's face screwed up in concentration as she examined her daughter in law. The residue of the over powered diagnostic spell had finally faded and she was able to sift the girl's aura for damage from malicious magic. Not that she was likely to see much if a spell caster like Princess Nabe was responsible. "Looks more like it was stress related."

"Stress?" inquired a wide eyed Lupusregina, her head popping up behind the shoulder of the previous village chief.

"Miss Beta, when did you return?" asked Nfirea in a friendly tone. He was aware of the bargain his grandmother had struck with the Raven Black adventurer. However, he saw it more in the light of the adventurer doing him a great favour. Not only had Momon made him neighbours with the girl he was in love with he had also provided incredible tools with which to research potions. So now that his grandmother had allayed his fears he was more than willing to be sociable with the chosen representative of his benefactor.

"Well I was just leaving when I heard all the commotion. Then I just followed the crowd. So what is going on?" Responded the red haired maid.

Nfirea explained events for both Enri and Lupusregina Beta. After hearing him out Lupusregina spoke, "Well that settles it. Time for a feast."

Enri objected, "But."

Faster than a striking cobra the maids fingers snapped out and grasped the tip of Enri's tongue and held it. "No buts unless you want me to swat yours. Ainz Ooal Gown decided to save your life you will not waste his generosity by destroying your health. So have we reached an understanding?"

"Uaaauh ahlgoo." Noises came from the new Mayor of Carne City.

The village women were busy cooking for the feast while the men folk were engaged in light construction or being used as pack animals or simply making a dam nuisance of themselves, depending on their temperament. However, the goblins that were magically prevented from being able to cook far out stripped the amount of errands there were to run.

Enri looked up startled at the sound of the bang. Her gaze first found Lupusregina Beta, who had been filling wooden flagons. She seemed to have filled an unbelievable number from a cask Sir Gown had gifted them for their celebration. There appeared to be a look of fury on Enri's friend's face. Were Lupusregina's teeth always that pointy? I never noticed before. Tracing the other woman's unfriendly gaze she spied Kiato, a ten year old boy, he was holding up his shoe in triumph. Flicking her gaze back to the beer station Enri failed to find the maid. Her feet had her moving before her brain knew what was happening. A little long ignored voice was calling out a wordless warning. But just like every other time Enri shoved it back down into the dark waters of her subconscious. Lupusregina wasn't a danger, she saved Nfirea's life when that troll was about to smash him flat. Plus she works for that kind and generous spell caster. How could anyone who works for Sir Gown be dangerous?

Lupusregina Beta stopped before the boy and eyed him and his upraised shoe for a moment before addressing the child. "What have you got there?"

Kiato seeming surprised but pleased to have aquired more attention for his actions proudly proclaimed, "I killed a spider! It was in the doorway and might have gotten in someone's hair."

"I see. I see." Said the smiling adult woman. Putting a finger to her cheek she applied just enough pressure to dimple the skin slightly. "You know I think I'd like to tell you a story about a friend of mine."

Enri finally reached the two and was at a loss since there didn't appear to have been any justification for her to have rushed over. But Kiato seeing a new opportunity to spread the news of his great deeds and courage filled the lull. "I killed a spider chief." declared the grinning child.

By reflex Enri was about to praise the child when her surprise stilled her tongue as she watched the boy rise into the air. It took Enri several moments to realize that the maid had hooked the back of Kiato's tunic with a single finger and was picking him up without apparent effort.

"Story time." ,the maid declared as she casually walked out of the building with the boy dangling from a single finger.

Enri thought she had raced after the departing maid but despite this somehow the maid was already leaning back against a shade tree with several children sitting on the grass surrounding her. As she neared words of tradition and great childhood import reached her ears.

"Once upon a time there was a great and wonderful King. However, others were jealous of the king's treasures and they would, like rats, attempt to sneak into the great King's castle. Now every once in a while a great power in the land called The Devs would declare some form of celebration event. Sometimes these events even came with decorations, whether the people who lived there wanted the decorations or not.

One such event was called Halloween. Halloween was especially annoying because it had an unusual effect on the neighbouring kingdoms. For some indefinable reason the Halloween event gave outsiders the notion that it would be a good idea to infiltrate the King's castle as some sort of scouting mission. And that this intrusion would even be permitted. I know baffling but that is how things went."

"One such night three intruders slipped into the Great Castle of Morwick. Most of the Kingdom's knights were out, doubtless in the pursuit of noble goals beyond the ken of less noble beings like ourselves. However, the King was in residence watching over the kingdom. The Great King, in his wisdom, had put the castle on high alert.

Thus all the guards were watchful and this included one of the eight edged assassins. Summoned to serve the Great King. This clever spider had found a darkened corner to squeeze into above one of these garish decorations. Said item consisted of a wooden wash basin filled with water and floating fruit. So eight edged assassin 13 laid in wait its ambush predator nature running deep inside its instruction set.

The players

Three players walked forward into the Tomb. "I not sure this is a good idea Gold_Robin." Whispered Monkey_king_12.

Gold_Robin emojied frustration. "You really think a guild made up of monster freaks is going to stay in on Halloween? Dude I'm telling you this place is deserted. All we got to look out for are some NPCs and maybe some traps. You know all low level stuff."

Kikyo, a priestess and the group healer, turned to the Ranger named Monkey_king_12., "I don't know why you're acting so scared, this is just a game. Even if you die you'll just respawn."

Monkey_king_12 flashed the WTF emogi, "Do you not know where we are? The guild that makes their base here is merciless. They don't just kill you once. If you have offended them they'll track you down and keep sending you to respawn until you either quit the game or are reduced back to level 1."

"Well it doesn't matter since they aren't here.", Asserted Gold_Robin. "Just look at this place a few screen caps and we'll be legends when we get back to the Fox & Squirrel.

Spotting something up ahead Kikyo sprints ahead of the group. "It's a bobbing for apples station. Core, I haven't done this since I was a kid. Let's have a go what do you say?" Smile emogi.

Gold _Robin shrugs, "Sure we are here to have fun after all."

Monkey_king_12 wasn't really in the mood but since Three players walked forward into the Tomb. "I not sure this is a good idea Gold_Robin." Whispered Monkey_king_12.

Gold_Robin emojied frustration. "You really think a guild made up of monster freaks is going to stay in on Halloween? Dude I'm telling you this place is deserted. All we got to look out for are some NPCs and maybe some traps. You know all low level stuff."

Kikyo, a priestess and the group healer, turned to the Ranger named Monkey_king_12., "I don't know why you're acting so scared, this is just a game. Even if you die you'll just respawn."

Monkey_king_12 flashed the WTF emogi, "Do you not know where we are? The guild that makes their base here is merciless. They don't just kill you once. If you have offended them they'll track you down and keep sending you to respawn until you either quit the game or are reduced back to level 1."

"Well it doesn't matter since they aren't here.", Asserted Gold_Robin. "Just look at this place a few screen caps and we'll be legends when we get back to the Fox & Squirrel.

Spotting something up ahead Kikyo sprints away from the group. "It's a bobbing for apples station." Declares the girl. "Core, I haven't done this since I was a kid. Let's have a go what do you say?" Smile emogi.

Gold _Robin shrugs, "Sure we are here to have fun after all."

Monkey_king_12 wasn't really in the mood but since Kikyo was doing it he would be out voted as she led Gold_Robin around by his complimentary leash. So he knelt down by the bath tub sized bucket and held his hands behind him. It isn't even like we can taste the apples.

Then with its prey gathered below, the brave eight edged assassin picked its moment and leapt down from the shadowed ceiling on to the kneeling invaders and decapitated all three in one swift rotation. The three severed heads plunge into the water to join the apples in their dance. Warrior Takemikazuchi having arrived on the scene in time to witness 13's heroic feat in the defence of the realm awarded 13 not only the experience of 3 mid level player kills but also declared that 13 would hence forth be named Bob in recognition of the deed.

So that is why you shouldn't kill spiders who are guarding your home from other insect intruders.

The children stared at the smiling woman who had told them such an odd story. The older children recognized that their parents were always respectful around the oddly dressed woman and so thanked her for the story before returning to their game of rag rock. ( Like ball but more painful. )

The present: Ainz Ooal Gown's Perspective:

So soft. How was it that the body of a level one hundred warrior could feel this soft pressed against his own? Albedo had her lips pressed to his teeth. He wasn't exactly sure what the Succubus was getting out of the experience but she seemed to be enjoying herself. A pleasant and familiar sent pricks along Ainz's memory. Her scent it is similar to the perfume the maids apply to the bed sheets. Does all the perfume in Nazarick smell the same? Well there was no sense of smell in Yggdrisil so maybe whatever force had brought him and all of Nazarick to this new world had not differentiated between perfume bottles. As Albedo laid kisses along his jaw Aniz made a mental note to get some perfume recommendations from Jircniv.

Hmm, will doing this mean Albedo becomes my girlfriend or even my wife? What will this do to our working relationship? All valid questions but not what is really weighing on my mind. What if she figures out what is really happening vs what I'm telling all of them is happening? Well better get on with the plan before she gets bored and has time to think. Ainz reaches into his inventory and pulls out a light brown cloth cylinder and tosses it several meters away. With the hiss pop of a soda can opening a pavilion tent appears. Then moving quickly Ainz picks up Albedo and caries her cradled in his arms over the threshold and into the tent.

was doing it he would be out voted as she led Gold_Robin around by his complimentary leash. So he knelt down by the bath tub sized bucket and held his hands behind him. It isn't even like we can taste the apples.

Then with its prey gathered below the brave eight edged assassin picked its moment and leapt from the shadowed ceiling down on the kneeling invaders and decapitated all three in one swift rotation. The three severed heads plunge into the water to join in the apples in their dance. Warrior Takemikazuchi having arrived on the scene in time to witness 13's heroic feat in the defence of the realm awarded 13 not only the experience of 3 mid level player kills but also declared that 13 would hence forth be named Bob in recognition of the deed.

So that is why you shouldn't kill spiders who are guarding your home from other insect intruders.

The children stared at the smiling woman who had told them such an odd story. The older children recognized that their parents were always respectful around the oddly dressed woman and so thanked her for the story before returning to their game of rag rock. ( Like ball but more painful. )

The present: Ainz Ooal Gown's Perspective:

So soft. How was it that the body of a level one hundred warrior could feel this soft pressed against his own? Albedo had her lips pressed to his teeth. He wasn't exactly sure what the Succubus was getting out of the experience but she seemed to be enjoying herself. A pleasant and familiar sent pricks along Ainz's memory. Her scent it is similar to the perfume the maids apply to the bed sheets. Does all the perfume in Nazarick smell the same? Well there was no sense of smell in Yggdrisil so maybe whatever force had brought him and all of Nazarick to this new world had not differentiated between perfume bottles. As Albedo laid kisses along his jaw Aniz made a mental note to get some perfume recommendations from Jircniv.

Hmm, will doing this mean Albedo becomes my girlfriend or even my wife? What will this do to our working relationship? All valid questions but not what is really weighing on my mind. What if she figures out what is really happening vs what I'm telling all of them is happening? Well better get on with the plan before she gets bored and has time to think. Ainz reaches into his inventory and pulls out a light brown cloth cylinder and tosses it several meters away. With the hiss pop of a soda can opening a pavilion tent appears. Then moving quickly Ainz picks up Albedo and caries her cradled in his arms over the threshold and into the tent.

Please review

Please read: I originally rated this story as teen, however, it occurs to me that this is a fairly significant range. This issue may be further exacerbated by local culture leading parents to deny children proper sex education classes. And then there was my schooling experience. History and English class where every movie had at least one nude scene.

I think I got on a bit of a tangent there. The point is a big range. So if you are still at the stage where when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much they exchange a special hug, then maybe give the next chapter a miss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Albedo's perspective

Her heart was so full of joy that it hurt, pounding away fast and hard and deep inside her. Her and lord Momonga had been making out for only the third time. The first had been that momentous day when her beloved had seized the reins of romance and asked if he could touch her chest. The second had earned her the title of the Horny Horned one amongst the eight edged assassins. They thought she could not understand their language. They were however, mistaken, as the overseer for the Great Tomb of Nazarick she could communicate with all who by the grace of the Supreme One's dwelt within. But now everything was perfect. Well almost. There did appear to be some challenges to making out with her particular man that the magazines in the great library didn't address. For example she couldn't nibble on his earlobe because he doesn't have ears. Running her finger through his hair met with a similar problem but in that case scraping her nails over his skull seemed to serve the same purpose. Albedo had been laying kisses down the Supreme Ones chest, exploring ever lower, when her exploration was interrupted by Ainz scooping her up in his arms and carrying her toward a rather cramped looking tent. The possibilities and implications of such tight quarters danced through the sucubus's mind. Such was the fervency of her fantasy that a pang of disappointment rang in her chest as Lord Ainz brought her across the threshold and she saw that the interior was quite spacious.

The luxuriously appointed tent sported a large circular bed with amound of pillows piled atop an azure comforter that shimmered like the sea. A burning candelabrum with six sconces sat on a night table made of polished waterfall bubinga. (Fancy wood) The floor was covered wall to wall in the furred pelt of some unknown creature or creatures. If the carpet was from a single creature it must have been a truly massive beast. I wonder if Lord Ainz tracked and killed the creature himself. The fur was yellow with black spots and looked to have been recently brushed until it shown. In the center was a pole only a shade or two less white than her own dress. Then off to the right were some trunks, a wicker basket and a mahogany privacy screen with a full length mirror framed in the same dark wood, behind it. The screen had the symbol of Ainz Ooal Gown printed on it in gold.

Just when she thought Lord Ainz was going to carry her over to the bed he instead gently lowered her feet to the floor. Oh, maybe this is some sort of equality ritual amongst the supreme beings and I'm supposed to carry Lord Ainz the rest of the way in my arms. So like Supreme Beings to have such a convenient and clear cut consent ritual. It might even be traditional that the female carry in the final and shorter leg of the journey. When I get back I must inform Lady Aura about this. It is probably too late for Shalltear to adopt proper courting etiquette. Albedo was just about to pick up her bone lord when he stepped away.

"Albedo why don't you make yourself ready. I have one last thing to prepare before... we can commence." Thus spoke the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick Lord Ainz Ooal Gown.

What other response could there be to the one who had ruled her world since she first opened her eyes to the world. With a curtsy Albedo replied, "Of course my dear Lord Ainz."

Albedo walked over to stand by the bed while Ainz ducked behind the room divider for his unspecified preparations. But how did Lord Ainz expect her to get ready? There was no tub in which to bathe, nor did there appear to be any special garments laid out for her. So what did the Supreme One expect of her?

After another moment's thought and with an apprehensive glance toward the wood divider, she did not wish to be found dithering about how to carry out Ainz's instructions, she swept most of the extra pillows to the floor and pulled back the sheets. This revealed a section of the bed to allow easy access. Albedo then sat with her hands crossed and a hand resting on her left knee. In such a prim and proper stance she awaited her master's attentions. This lasted for about four seconds. Deciding that this level of preparation was insufficient she stood and allowed her white dress to fall to the yellow and black spotted floor. Yellow and black? Those are the same colors as my eyes. With a small smile and a shake of her head Albedo whispers, "Everyone dances in the palm of Ainz Ooal Gown, even me." After stepping out of her dress the now topless Albedo quickly scoopes up said garment and folds it before slipping it into the night stand's drawer. This caused her some annoyance as her newly freed breasts were shifting and throwing off her movements. Plus now being deprived of the bonuses conveyed by the high level equipment was making her feel, something. What was this emotion? Oh, right vulnerability. She did not like it. She resumed her former position on the bed determined to await her master's pleasure and perhaps her own as well. But this wariness with an edge would not leave her voluptuous chest. Maybe I should train naked so I can get used to the differences in movement. Since the dress given to her by Lord Tabula provided support and restraint her large breasts normally didn't hamper her movements in combat. This is unacceptable. Once we return to Nazarick I will organize naked combat training for all those whose capabilities might be impeded through the loss of supportive garments. No need to involve Shalltear, Aura or victim. Cocytus, the warrior, fights naked all the time. How did I never put that together before?

There was a bang from behind the wooden divider. "Lord Ainz?"

"Everything is fine Albedo." Came a voice that sounded like her beloved except there was a note of strain she wasn't used to hearing in it.

Ainz's Perspective

Ducking out of sight behind the room divider Ainz waited for his emotions to be suppressed. And a moment later a green radiance flashed around his skull. Thus relaxed Ainz consideres the situation. The final phase where I'm supposed to not only have sex with but impregnate Albedo. What if Succubi are different down there than human women? Due to Yggdrasil's settings Ainz hadn't seen that area of Albedo during her construction. "Wait it wouldn't make sense for her body to be incompatible with male anatomy since a succubus is supposed to feed on men during sex." Not that he could picture Albedo taking humans to bed considering her views on humans. To put it bluntly, Albedo was a bigot and he and his friends were at least in part to blame with their no humans allowed guild. On the other hand, unlike classic racism, Albedo really was superior to any human Ainz had encountered thus far in the new world. She was stronger, faster and more resilient plus the whole being immortal thing. Ainz had the memory of being human to temper his actions but the woman he planned to bring a child into the world with had never been human. What would the future hold? Will humanity rejoice over the anniversary of his child's birth or would it go unremarked as the last scraps of humanity huddle together in dark caves and hope the monsters aren't hungry?

The sound of cloth hitting the floor brought Ainz back to the present and the task at hand. Reaching into his inventory guild master Ainz Ooal Gown pulls out the skeleton of a snake. Well it started out as a snake. He had used the low level necromancer spell [Custom Skeleton] to mod the reptile's bones. He had joined the bottom jaw and filled in the bottom of the mouth area. The spine also underwent substantial expansion and modification. Gone were the ribs that Ainz had thought likely to rip delicate flesh. Instead were sets of interlocking cylinders with rounded bumps. The end however differed from expectation. Ainz had used four of the snake's ribs to form two sets of clamps.

The Skelton Lord pauses to admire his prototype the Boner Mark V. It is fine as long as I don't tell anyone it has a name. Ainz casts [Skeletal Scout] on the serpent skeleton. Immediately his awareness expands to encompass the bone serpent. As the skeletal serpent twistes to look at him Ainz was confronted with the image of his own bone white visage displayed in the upper left of his vision. "Just like in Yggdrasil, excellent. Now to make you stronger." It would be embarrassing if Albedo accidentally crushed Boner. [Greater Resistance], [Sensor Boost], [Draconic Power] and [Reinforce Armour].

Boner tilted its head as if in inquiry. Ainz suppressed a shudder. Please god don't let Boner be sentient. If this thing starts talking and calling me bone daddy I think I'll go back to Nazarick and hide in my room.

Stealing his resolve Ainz unequips his god tier attire. This leaves him dressed only in the black loin cloth of his race. Eager to try out his new toy he moves the modesty flap out of the way, really Devs what was the point on a skeleton, and allowed the Boner Mark V to clamp onto the base of his spine. Hmm. I'm going to need a robe. That one I wore to confront those adventurer's in the arena would be perfect. But first, his hand once again disappeared into dimensional space and brought out the egg artifact that would become his and Albedo's child. Suzuki knew that it was impossible for him to actually create another player but what he could do was create a new level one hundred NPC and hope that would satisfy Albedo. In this world what really would be the difference. The fight with Shalltear had certainly demonstrated the power of a top tier NPC. Albedo and Demiurge were both far smarter than him. Maybe an NPC customized for the role would make a better Supreme Being than me.

A simple mental command was enough to have Boner angle its head up and open its mouth. This revealed the special ability of the Mark V. Replacing the tongue was a second much smaller skeletal snake. It was into the mouth of this smaller snake that Ainz placed the magically resized egg. It would be the job of this, the more delicate, extension of the Mark V to implant the in vitro fertilized egg in the uterine wall. As undead both heads possessed dark vision a navigation advantage over their meat based competitors. The sales man in back of the soul of Ainz Ooal Gown twitched at the idea of marketing similar items to the growing masses of the Sorcerous Kingdom. But the gamer slapped it down as being unworthy of the dignity of Ainz Ooal Gown to be a salesman for a line of naughty bones brand strap ons.

That being said this was the Mark V and in this world the number of undead he could make and control was only limited by available MP. There technically was nothing preventing him from animating more than one at a time or even being near them since the [Skeletal Scout] spell was intended for long range use. A brief image of him handing a box of them to Shalltear and then going to practice his poses flashed through his mind.

Deciding he had spent way too much time contemplating his stand in penis Ainz quickly summons his black on black robe. And turned to go see Albedo. But in doing so he had struck the dresser with Boner's primary head. The blow doubled the Great Skeleton lord over and left him desperately holding on to the antique dresser for support. What the hell!

"Lord Ainz?" came Albedo's concerned inquiry.

Struggling for calm Suzuki responds "Everything is fine Albedo." Attempting to make his words into reality Suzuki Satoru forces himself upright. Why is it so sensitive? Damn that almost felt like I got wacked in the balls. Apparently discouraged from further unauthorized exploration Boner retreated back behind the loin cloth's modesty flap, concealing its bulk in the pelvic gap. Then putting a look of determination on his face Suzuki Satoru marched out to face the unknown country before him. The electric eels and butterflies dancing in his nonexistent stomach deterring him only a little.

Suzuki Satoru stopped dead at the sight of the mostly naked woman waiting on the bed, her head turned away as if he had caught her at a candid moment. For a frozen moment Suzuki wondered if he had really taken her unaware. Panic spread the desire to duck back behind the divider while an equally primal desire roared its opposition. The battle thus joined the absolute ruler of the Tomb of Nazarick and the god like beings that dwell within barely managed to take a single step so he could grasp the central pole for support.

Why aren't my emotions being suppressed? He had lost count of how many times the green radiance had saved Lord Ainz. Double edged sword that it was the emotional suppression allowed him to appear wise and calm when normally he would have been a gibbering mass. But the suppression had never differentiated between panic and joy crushing either once they exceeded the allowed range. So where was it now when he fervently wished not to make a fool of himself in front of this embodiment of sexual desire.

Albedo's perspective

The urge to turn to see her beloved was like a tooth ache in every damn tooth. But she had a plan and one made by supreme beings could not be ruled by one's selfish desires. Hearing Lord Ainz approach at last she gratefully relaxed her control and allowed her head to slowly rotate to regard the master.

She couldn't hold back a coquettish smile as she looked up at the embodiment of Death. He was casually leaning against the room's central support pole. Clad in an elegant black robe against a back drop of Ainz's beautiful white bones. Staring up at those pearlescent slats Albedo had to concede Shalltear's point about them out shining jewels. Due to the artful fall of the robe Albedo was able to see a loin cloth. This reassured her in her decision to keep her black panties in place. Gifts really are better when they are wrapped.

As her gaze glides over the flap something moves underneath, intriguing. And then down onward to Ainz's legs. "Well you look like someone who appreciates a good source of calcium." As she said this Albedo made a small movement that caused her breasts to bounce. Yes! The phantom coals of Lord Ainz's eyes had definitely moved to track the movement. Our Lord likes bouncy boobs. Suck it Shalltear as your velvety soft mouth will be all you have to offer the Supreme One. A knot of worry hidden behind the head guardian's heart loosed its hold. "My Lord do you like what you see?"

"Yes. Very much." Replied the skeleton.

A pleasant tingling began at the base of Albedo's spine. Was it possible that the usually elegant Master of Nazarick was so taken with the sight of her that he was reduced to such stumbling speech? As unbelievable as it was this added more substance to her epiphany on the shores of this nameless lake.

He released the pole and straightened his shoulders as he took a step towards her. "Your beauty is without question. I have always thought so even as Tabula shared your design with me." Coming closer Ainz traces a finger along the curve of her right horn. "You know the way they sit on your head like a crown, was my idea." Confided the Supreme Being in that vaguely distant tone he used when immersed in memory.

Albedo's eyes and mouth both pop open as the implications of this new information take over her mind banishing all other concerns. Even her arousal is washed away in the wave of implication.

Suzuki Satoru Perspective

I probably shouldn't have said that. Reminding himself that Albedo was like the daughter of one of his dear friends wasn't helping with his feelings of guilt. On the other hand look at that incredible rack! Damn I wish I still had a tongue. Concentrating on her face was the only thing allowing himself to not fall upon her like a starving wolf. Thus he saw the moment Albedo's eyes and mouth popped open. The next she had her face crushed against his sternum and her arms held him uncomfortably tight. Wow it is a good thing I don't need to breathe. Suzuki imagined that he could hear his bones creaking under the pressure. He was about to request that Albedo ease up a bit when the sound of her sobs reached him. His jaw bone let go and his mouth fell open. _What the hell did I do_?

Placing his hands on the shaking woman's shoulders not to hold or push away but just to be there. Ainz waited with the patience of his race. When the sobs began to slacken he asked in a gentle voice, "Albedo?"

Taking in a ragged breath Albedo releases her death grip and rubs her eyes before daring to look up, "I thought I had been abandoned. No, I thought we all had. We would have done absolutely anything our creators asked of us. Even if it was that we die for their momentary amusement, there isn't a denizen of Nazarick that wouldn't have done it gladly. But they didn't care enough to grant us even that.

Taking a steadying breath pressed her chest even more firmly against Ainz's. A fact he was deliberately ignoring. Who would have thought a man would be grateful for not having to deal with his original penis. As it was he had only needed to order Boner to take a nap.

"But you were always there and you stayed with us. Words are inadequate to express how grateful we all are for your mercy." Albedo sniffed and used one finger to wipe away another tear. "I never guessed that one of my creators was here the whole time. Even when you went to that other world you cared enough to always return. You even stayed with us all the way to the end." She smiled up at him.

Such pain. Suzuki remembered his own suffering as his comrades had faded away. How much worse has it been for the NPCs. Of course none of them had stopped to explain to the glassy eyed damage dealers. There had been no way to know the depths that had lain hidden behind those immobile expressions.

Mr. Satoru thought back. No one amongst the NPCs had so much as quirked an eyebrow when he had told the cleric that death was a mercy and life in Nazarick was the worse fate. He now began to see himself and his friends in a new and darker light and what was revealed by the black light disturbed him. A new certainty crystallized in the breast of the former guild leader turned national leader. If the pain displayed in this the most privileged of his NPC guardians was replicated in the others there was no way he could allow this situation to persist. It was time to change the narrative.

Ainz took off his robe and wrapped it around Albedo. Grateful that for once Albedo successfully read the mood and held the robe closed. He then led her over to the bed. Once they were both seated and turned to look at each other. "The other Supreme Beings didn't abandon us. They just grew up and as is natural they left home to make and rule other worlds. Like a caring parent I was proud of them even as I missed them and wished things could be the way they once were again. But that isn't how life works even for Supreme Beings." Ainz sighed to himself. If he ever did meet up with his friends he would have some explaining to do. But the NPCs that were here now were more important than some hypothetical future conversation. "Do you know how Nazarick came to be in this world?"

Albedo shook her head. Reassured that he wouldn't be immediately called out on his bullshit Ainz moved forward with his tale. "Do you know what a supernova is?"

"Is that one of the legendary super tier magic spells, Lord?" asked Albedo

"No. A supernova is when a star gives into gravity and under goes gravitational collapse only to rebound in a super powerful explosion. The scale is hard to imagine as it surpasses planetary existence. What happed was this. A neutron star collided with the far side of the sun and fell in to the core causing a surprise supernova. Since It came without warning there was very little time before the wave of destruction reached Nazarick. Thus in an effort to save us, the other forty Supreme Beings united their power to move the Great Tomb of Nazarick to safety in this new world. Since I was in the throne room at the time and couldn't see the sky I was initially confused upon arrival. I am hopeful that some of them were able to come here as well before the blast overtook them. But I live with the possibility that they may not have had sufficient reserve energy to make the journey themselves after they saved us."

A look of peace settled over Albedo's face. Seeing it now Ainz realized that there had been tension there ever since coming to this new world. But since it had always been there he had thought that it was simply her face.

"So, we weren't abandoned but saved by the other Supreme Beings, who are the children of Ainz Ooal Gown." For a several seconds they sat in companionable silence just a player and his loyal NPC companion. Albedo jerks upright an expression of abject horror on her face. "Gaaaagghhhrr!" The next instant she was gone and the robe collapsed to the bed.

The eloquent ruler of millions, Ainz Ooal Gown, expressed himself thusly. "Huh!?"

First, I know that the Sun and a hypervelocity neutron star would fall together with the neutron star having the greater attractive force. But Ainz isn't an astrophysicist. Nor would I expect him to be familiar with the characteristics of a class 1A supernova. Frankly I'm relying on the one mention of his going to school for him knowing the basics of gravitational collapse. I also know about the radiation and the effects on the orbits of other objects.

Please review I'm curious what you thought of this exploration and frankly how many of you already know what happened with Albedo at the end.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Albedo ran bare foot through the forest like a wild thing, heedless of the branches whipping her bare breasts or even the small trees that dared to be in her way. The latter were reduced to kindling for their impertinence. As her transformation took hold even the larger trees ceased to be a hindrance, offering no more resistance than fog.

How could she have been such an unmitigated fool! She had betrayed everyone she had ever owed loyalty to and those who were loyal to her. Even humans could spit on her at this point. Her position as administrator for the Great Tomb of Nazarick is obviously forfeit. She couldn't even bring herself to believe she would be granted the mercy of death for her crimes. She had known the last kindness from Lord Ainz that she would ever feel of this she was certain. She cried out anew as the phantom image of the child she would bare for Lord Ainz shattered like glass inside her. But with the pain came acceptance and clarity. Skidding to a stop her shoulder bumped up against an ancient oak sending it crashing to the ground.

[Message] Albedo: "Pandora's Actor recall them immediately."

Pandora's Actor: "Recall who?"

Albedo: "The team charged with finding the Supreme Beings."

Pandora's Actor: "As you wish."

Her task accomplished she relaxed into her familiar administrative form and took a seat on the fallen oak tree. With nothing else to do with her ruined life she contemplated her potential fate. She was figuring it was either down to life as a regenerating food source for the Cockroach King and his voracious family or as a brood mare on Demiurge's Happy Farm when Ainz descended out of the sky, an entrance befitting a Supreme Being. He was once again dressed as he had been on that last day in the old world. The day he had decided to make her heart his own. This act had made her so happy. To think that the God of Gods had found her worthy to love him. Grinding her teeth Albedo again demanded of herself, how she could have been such a arrogant fool to think that her judgment was superior to that of Lord Ainz Ooal Gown? Her shame drove her to her hands and knees. Though she longed to see his face she kept her head down because she felt unworthy to look upon him. So instead she fixed her gaze on the ground and watched her tears fall.

The Skeletal Perspective of Ainz Ooal Gown (Back in the tent)

Did Albedo use teleport? No he hadn't sensed any magic and Albedo was a warrior not a caster like Naberial Gama and himself. The great crashing from outside gave Ainz a clue and so he moved out of the tent. This afforded him a great view of the destruction. "... Damn ... she seems ... upset."

From the back of his mind came, "Ya think?! Oh darling before we make love for the first time I just thought I should mention that, surprise, I'm also your father. Can't see why that would upset her.", Said the voice, sarcasm dripping off every word and puddliing around Ainz's feet.

Maybe I should give her some time to cool off. A decade should do it. A distant roar was carried on the wind. On the other hand if she goes back to Nazarick and tells everyone what a perv I am I'll never be able to look any of them in the eye again. "Damn it this sucks."

Ainz equips his gear and activates [Fly] then sets out after Albedo. The trail wasn't hard to follow. Wow, it was one thing to know the stats for a level 100 warrior with a tank build; it was quite another to see it demonstrated in the real world. From his position in the sky Ainz could tell that this world's sun would soon light the sky once more. Deciding there was no time like the present he descended into the darkness below.

Albedo bowed low as he touched down. No, it was more like she crumpled to the ground. Was she trying to cover herself? God how did I forget that she would still be naked? Ainz reached into his inventory and pulled out a blanket, possibly the same one he had lent to Shalltear upon her resurrection.

"I confess and submit myself for judgment for my crimes Supreme One." Said the cracking voice of Albedo, the once proud leader of the NPCs of Nazarick.

What? Ainz's inner voice gasps as yet another [Peace of the Grave] slams into the aura of life, that surrounds the skeleton, and is deflected. "Crimes?"

Albedo took Ainz's outburst as his acceptance of her offer to confess. "Sedition, conspiracy, treason and Deicide."

After working his way over the last unfamiliar word he was left even more confused. "Deicide? Albedo I'm right here and I'm fine." He could really use a Demiurge explanation right about now.

"Not you Lord, never you. The other 40 Supreme Beings." Confessed the shaking woman in front of him.

"What!?" Negative energy exploded from Ainz's undead form causing a local wind storm and even small tremors began radiating out from his position. The living environment surrounding him began to wither and die. But this was unimportant to the great being of bone. A moment later he had his hands wrapped around the Hell bitch's throat and he was squeezing with all his might. The negative energy radiating from his body was causing the sink of Albedo's throat to necrotize and flake away. But she offered no resistance to the justice of Ainz Ooal Gown. In truth she was grateful that he had decided to show her mercy and touch her one final time.

Boner's Perspective (Yeah I can't believe it either.)

Boner shifted. The Life was dying. Its instinct told it to hide. Its tongue told it a damp cave was nearby. There were only two directions available. A choice where one might well flip a coin to decide but unbeknownst to the barely kindled mind this particular coin had been flipped hours earlier. Boner went in search of refuge.

AinZ

The rules of the magical world that had been beating against the shrinking life aura like an insistent woodpecker finally scored a hit. [Peace of the Grave] enveloped the monsters head and slammed the man back in charge, an angry man but one that was at least capable hearing the voice of reason. Albedo could not have murdered his friends. They were presumably back on earth. It would be a double lottery win to find just one of them in this world. Aniz pulled back his aura of negative energy and loosened his hold on Albedo's throat. "Explain." He commanded.

While the woman tried to speak her destroyed throat made it impossible. Ainz realizing the true extent of the damage released her and stepped back nearly tripping over boner that seemed to be nosing around his right ankle. Then pulling a precious red potion from his inventory, Ainz held it out towards Albedo. He was about to command her to drink it but realized the issue with that. Instead he poured half the vial's liquid onto her throat and sprinkled the rest over other patches of necrotized flesh visible across her body. In seconds her body was fully restored.

"Explain."Ainz demanded for a second time.

Swallowing Albedo prepared herself to tell the man she loved more than anything how she had betrayed him. It started in the sixth floor Arena when you were planning to make use of the vile home invaders who had come to murder us and pillage the wealth of the Great Tomb. The blond beetle found and exploited your weakness. The memory of the other Supreme Beings, the ones I had thought had left us behind. The ghost of their memory stayed your hand my Lord. And when you easily pierced his deception due to your forethought in changing your name soon after arriving in this new world you were incensed. If such a tactic had been used by a worthy opponent ... we might have lost you. This would be unacceptable. This combined with the pain the other creators had heaped upon you led me to conclude that they could not be allowed to return to the Great Tomb of Nazarick. I believed that you knew this deep in your heart even if you were not ready to admit it to yourself. Therefore, I requested the right to assemble a special elite team to search for the other Supreme Beings. I chose only those who owed you their first loyalty. Those created or summoned by you Lord. It was then that I betrayed you. The orders for this team were that they seek out other Supreme Beings and eliminate them. It was my hope that in time the others would fade from memory and so remove this pain and weakness from you." Her confession done Albedo fell silent.

A storm of emotion raged in Ainz's stomach while his skull felt like it was made of ice and would shatter at any increased strain. Yet his nonexistent throat was pregnant with one more question. A question he desperately didn't want to have to listen to but he needed to know. "How, many?"

"Lord I... " began Albedo.

"How many of my friends did you murder you damned bitch?!", Thundered the undead caster who had killed seventy-thousand men in an instant at the Katze Plains as the warm up act.

"Zero Lord. The team never found any other Supreme Beings." Her confession complete Albedo waits for her love to decide which Hell to throw her into.

"Oh." Ainz felt a numbness more profound than any imposed by the green radiance. Turning Ainz's body begins to walk down the only path avalible. A concerted search had failed to find even one of his comrades. So it looks like he really was the only one brought over in this final transfer before the game was shutdown. Sigh. He still had the NPCs to keep him company. But how much could he really trust them now? Would he be forever waiting for another knife in the back? Pandora's Actor was in on Albedo's search, no, strike team. This went far beyond my altering her settings and indulging her. Were the five hundred death knights he had created waiting for an opportunity to betray him for his own good? No that way lay madness. Giving himself a mental shake Ainz refocused.

What was he to do about Albedo? On the one hand she had betrayed him and revealed a truth he had wished to stay hidden. Ainz considered it the hight of irony that after having been transported to a fantasyland he was not being allowed to keep his own fantasy. On the other side of the scale she claimed to be doing it for his own good. He also had to weigh the fact that Albedo's conspiracy had in reality accomplished nothing outside of the goal that he himself had approved.

Ainz's unblinking sight caught the flash of black fabric but paid it no mind as he was lost in the inner working of his own thoughts. A moment later it was caught by the wind and launched out into the world on its own adventure.

Time Passes

Ainz's foot falls stop at the water's edge. How things had changed since the last time he had gazed out over these waters. On his walk calm had returned to Ainz's world as the aura of life had continued to bleed power to the natural order of this magical land. Looking at it objectively no harm was actually done. This weighed against how valuable Albedo is to both the operation of Nazarick and the Kingdom. What must be done is clear, I'm just not sure I'm ready to accept it.

One thing has become abundantly clear; I can no longer afford to think of the NPC's merely as the children of my dear friends. They have wills of their own and are far too dangerous to think of them as children. Well maybe not Mere and Aura.

His mind made up Ainz turns around intent on returning to the end of the path to collect Albedo. But he is brought up short when he spies the nude woman still on all fours 12 meters away. From the state of her hands and knees he guesses that she had crawled after him for the kilometres that he had walked while lost in thought. She had done this without complain or sound. Resistances or not that could not have been pleasant. "Raise your head Albedo."

The devastation he saw scrawled across this stranger's face stole Ainz's nonexistent breath. Many human cultures claim the eyes as the windows of the soul. Ainz felt that he was looking through a broken pane into the remains of a burned out home. Is this really Albedo the proud and regal beauty who had stood guard in the throne room? Now her face was covered in a patina of dust from the road they had both traveled. The dirt was a shade darker around the eyes were it had mixed with the moisture of tears. Ainz stared into those eyes for several long moments the guilt and knowledge that he had to fix this gnawing into his very sturdy bones. If only he knew what the right move was. The original story never said Humpy Dumpty was an egg.

Albedo's perspective

Master Ainz was truly magnificent; the radiance of the newly risen sun was at his back creating a brilliant halo around the cloaked undead King. Her heart was grateful for this vision of beauty and power personified by her one true love and almost lover. That latter detail would be a thorn in her heart for the rest of her life, whether it be measured in seconds or centuries. She braced herself for the coming blow for it surely must be time for her sentence to be handed down.

"Albedo, Know that I forgive you. However there is a price to be paid for your actions." Spoke the figure whose face was obscured in shadow by the light of the rising sun.

"Huh?!" No, there was Ainz's legendary generosity but this... it was madness. To even consider that she, an abomination, would be forgiven was unthinkable. The other guardians would never be able to accept this. Not fully at least. There was still tension between Demiurge and Sebas even after Ainz had given his blessing to his relationship with the human. However, her crimes, the attempted murder of the 40 Supreme Beings including her own creator were sins from which there could be no redemption. A horrific realization crystallized in her breast, her betrayal would lead to the sundering of the jewel that was the Great Tomb of Nazarick. A vision of Guardian fighting Guardian and floor arrayed against floor as her home descended into civil war violated her mind. It left her feeling unclean in a way that the crawl back to the lake had not even come close to.

She opened her mouth to raise an objection but her words died as ashes on her tongue. Had she learned nothing! The Lord had spoken of a price that was to be paid. She was still presuming to know better than the Supreme Being that had watched over them all this time.

"Albedo go wash your face then come to me on your feet once you have cleansed yourself.", Instructed the Lord of Bones. After that he turned and walked into the oddly small tent leaving Albedo crouched on the shore. The shoreline a boundary between two worlds. Was Ainz giving her a choice? To run now naked and alone or to choose to reclaim her dignity and face the consequences of her own actions? As if there was really a choice when one was under the gaze of the Supreme Being Ainz Ooal Gown and her co creator.

Putting some prismatic steel in her spine Albedo rose and walked into the cool waters. It was time to meet her fate and she intended to make herself presentable.

Splish splash a short time passes while taking a bath.

Her bathing complete Albedo leaps high into the air executing a fast twirl spin. When she landed she was by no means dry but it was a significant improvement over sopping wet. So with her back straight, head held high and tits out she strode confidently into the tent and stopped dead in shock. Ainz was sitting on the bed dressed only in the black loin cloth she had seen him in earlier.

"Come Albedo sit next to me." Ainz said as he patted the bed right next to himself.

Dutifully Albedo plonked her bottom down where indicated with such commitment to duty that Ainz barely had time to remove his hand from said spot. It pleased Albedo that her jiggling anatomy seemed to still be able to distract the Supreme One. But perhaps it was not so pleasing to Lord Ainz as he wrapped his robe around her concealing her charms. She was about to question what was going on when Her beloved leaned in and caressed her head as he laid a gentle kiss against her ear lobe.

The Lord of Nazarick whispered softly in her ear, "Goodbye, Albedo."

"Was that a catch in his voice?", Wondered a confused Albedo a moment before she sublimated into shadow.

Ainz's Perspective

Orange light flared around Ainz's fingertips where they were pressed against Albedo's skull. The delicate tendrils of memory magic slipped through his victim's brain. A tiny rewrite here. Wholesale erasure over there. The snaking tendril sought out every element of Albedo's conspiracy and tweaked them out of existence. He had done the same thing to that village girl so long ago but this was an order of magnitude greater in scope. Ainz wasn't going to kid himself anymore he knew he was killing the Albedo he had known and putting someone new, no matter how similar, in her place. No matter how much he tried to believe it was for the greater good it was probably a good thing that he didn't need sleep.

The woman's eyes fluttered open as he drew back away from her. Her eyes bulged for just a moment. "Oh Lord Ainz you truly are a sly one. Whatever did you do with my panties?", Asked Albedo in a playful voice.

Ainz's jaw fell and the woman took it as an invitation and did her best to French kiss his skull. Her left hand crept down along his ribs. Without warning his loin cloth was sailing through the air. "They say turnabout is fair play Lord... oh my." She seems to have noticed the Bonner Mark V.

Boner rose uncurling slowly. For several moments Albedo stared at boner and boner stared back. Tentatively Albedo patted his head and Boner executed a 740 degree turn. They got on just fine after that.

First some acknowledgement must be given to where I first heard about the fan theory the Albedo Conspiracy. watch?v=rnmcRTnTNC8

I realize that I used some harsher language in this chapter and if I offended anyone I apologize. However, I don't think the language was gratuitous and was actually necessary to communicate the feelings of the characters.

Well that was unexpectedly emotional. Glares at Albedo. But apparently someone had ideas that diverged from my original outline for a funny little story. I know I teared up when Ainz said goodbye.

Please leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Ainz's bed chamber within the Great Tomb

Ainz stared down at the open case that contained his collection of prototype phalluses. Donning one for his interlude with Albedo had made him feel things. The object had altered his mental state something that as an undead he should have had complete resistance to. The only other time such a thing had happened was when the downfall of castle and country had been used on Shalltear. Is it possible that I created a world item here in this new world? Even if it was only single use that was an incredible feet if true. He might even deserve the praise the guardians heaped upon him for once. But Aniz knew the truth. He had escaped the ritual by the skin of his teeth. Perhaps someday it would be worth it to try again but today was not that day. The ruler of Nazerick opened a tear in space and stored the case away in his inventory.

Aniz hears a squeak noise from outside his room and then a moment later one of the homunculus maids poked her head in. "Ah, Lord Ainz you have returned. I must apologize for leaving you unattended."

Hmm. I was rather enjoying it. "It is fine."

"Lord Ainz, your generosity is without peer."

At least she didn't offer to commit ritual suicide, this time. That had really freaked him out with Naberal back when he had first been brought to this new world. His subordinates were far too valuable to dispose of over such trivialities. Wait, does my undead nature set me even further apart from them than I thought? My emotions are regulated by an outside force. I had attributed this to my undead body. However, Shalltear is undead and I have observed no such limiter in effect on her. Considering how the vampire and Albedo got on at time if there was a limiter it should have kicked in. Perhaps it was time to leave his cave of shadows and try a different perspective. Addressing the maid, "Pick out an outfit for me. Something on the formal side."

Baharuth Empire

"Wake up your majesty." Hissed the soon to be headless steward. Emperor Jircniv groaned as he rolled over to peer up at the man. Ugh it was the new one.

"What could you possibly want at this hour?" He had only recently gotten to sleep after the clamour that had been raised by his kingdom's magical elite. They had claimed their magic was being stolen. As magic was vital to the empire's function he had taken the matter very seriously.

"The Sorcerer King is here." Whispered the man.

In an instant Jircniv's appraisal of the man underwent a remarkable transformation. The steward had encountered the unassailable presence that was Ainz Ooal Gown and was still doing his job rather than blubbering in a corner. Few could claim such.

Leaping from the bed as if the steward's words had set it alight. The emperor shed his bed clothes in favor of an expensive new outfit he had recently acquired from the Sorcerer's Kingdom. The front buttons were gold and had dwarven runes carved into them. The runes were protective in nature, not that he thought they would protect him from Ainz for even a second. He merely hoped the garment might high light his loyalty as a consumer of products produced in Ainz's domain. Pulling on his boots the Baharuth Emperor asked after Ainz.

"He asked to be shown to the castle's Library."

The Library? What devious far reaching plan was the Sorcerer King implementing now? Was another kingdom about to fall? I suppose I should rejoice at the thought as one of his loyal subordinates. However, his stomach would clench at wondering what would happen once the whole world was swallowed by PAX Ainz.

Running like a summoned page the emperor arrived at the double doors leading to the palace library. He was gratified to see several of the castle maids standing against the far wall. Doubtless someone had had the thought to have them roused from their beds to service any requests of the visiting monarch. One maid however stood in front of the doors blocking his way. Jircniv froze, an ice dagger pricking at his heart, his right hand having risen to push the impertinent woman out of the way. Her skin was flawless. Her face possessed of perfect biosymmetry. Definitely a rare beauty and he couldn't recall ever seeing her before. All these things together screamed Nazarick!

With a flourish he turned his raised hand into a slight bow. Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix seeks an audience with his Majesty Ainz Ooal Gown. There was a gasp behind him but he paid it no mind. Anyone not realizing the difference between them was simply not important enough to have been briefed on the truth of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. There he had seen a maid change the season from autumn to summer with less effort than fetching a new fork.

"Please wait a moment." Replied the mystery maid before slipping into the chamber.

Time seemed to stretch like taffy as the Emperor stood waiting to be admitted. This was a bit embarrassing but the man known as the Bloody Emperor knew that his generals would thank him with tears in their eyes for his forbearance. The empire had unintentionally sent 60 000 credible witnesses to the horror that awaited those who opposed Ainz Ooal Gown. The magic caster had routed an army of a quarter of a million fighters with a single spell. While his own troops had run like rabbits when one of those monstrous abominations had drawn near. It had been a terrible breakdown in military discipline that had granted the empire its only casualties. Yet there had been no punishment for the men. Jircniv had naturally been furious when he had first heard how his soldiers had behaved. However, as one of his four elite knights's had given his report with shaking knees he had come to realize how badly he had underestimated the ruler of that mausoleum of monsters. Yet he had yet to understand the breath of the chasm separating humanity and the boney hand of Ainz Ooal Gown. Security measures that normally would have been called excessively paranoid had been shown to be for not as I looked upon his visage as he had casually caught me conspiring with the Slane Theocracy. Then to drive the message home Ainz had toyed with the arena champion. Oh Lord Ainz how could anyone who witnessed the fight have misunderstood your meaning. Die as a foe or bow and live.

So enduring the tittering of servants was a negligible burden as he waited. What was of concern was wondering if the maid would return only to send him away because he was no longer necessary to the plans of the Sorcerer King.

Albedo's perspective

She could not remember feeling so happy. She had spent a day in the carnal embrace of the man she loved. As a succubus could there be any greater affirmation of her value to the ruler of her heart. Now she had a new duty surpassing all others. She was to bare the heir the of the Supreme One. It was this welcome new duty that had brought her to the Floor 9 cafeteria. Ainz himself had once chosen to grace the establishment with his august presence. She had offered to serve him braised penguin but the merciful one had excused Eclair. Pausing to marvel at how Ainz had held that the pretentious penguin. Was Ainz demonstrating proper child care techniques? Of course, how could she not have seen it before. It was possible that the child of one of the 41 could at times be trying. Had Aniz foresaw such an occurrence and had Eclair created so the guardians ... or even her specifically could be prepared for the trials motherhood? What am I saying of course that is how it must have been. How could she forget Demiurge reporting that Lord Ainz had admitted that he had the next 10 000 years mapped out. It seemed impossible to overestimate such an astounding intellect.

Picking up a cheese burger and a glass of milk. Any child of Aniz-sama was likely to need a fair amount of calcium. Albedo took a seat at one of the long tables. Picking the burger up as she had seen Aura do on several occasions. As Ainz had pointed out while the sustenance ring could maintain an adult body a growing one requires proper nutrition. Her teeth bit through the sandwich removing a section. Flavor gushed out over her tongue. The cheesy meat was complemented by a mix of mustard and mayonnaise. About to take a second bite the head of the floor guardians paused as mounting confusion started to ring alarm bells in her head. The food was still in her mouth. How was she to take a second bite? Maintaining her cool facade Albedo cast her gaze around the room. Ah that maid took a drink after eating. Confidence returned she picked up her glass of milk taking a healthy sip. But the food still failed to vanish. Was the food faulty? What if Lord Ainz dropped by once more? Again her eyes roamed the room looking for salvation. However, her calm visage was disrupted to a degree by her bulging cheeks.

Others appeared to be consuming the food without issue. Perhaps more milk? A moment later she was certain that hadn't been the answer. Think what did I do the last time I ate? But try as she might nothing came to mind. Since coming to this world she had always worn a sustenance charm. Oh no not her.

"Ho, ho Albedo I see you worked up an appetite." Said Shalltear as she deposited her own tray bearing what looked to be a strawberry milkshake.

The vampire moved to take a sip from the red and white striped straw when she narrowed her eyes at Albedo. Oh Lord Ainz this is the worst.

''Albedo, what are you doing?" Asked Shalltear in a slow manner before a moment later Shalltear slaps herself in the face. "Oh my poor Lord Aniz to have lain with a woman who doesn't even know how to swallow." Shaking her head in mock dispare.

However, Albedo was no longer listening to the leach. The word had triggered a memory from her bridal training. Desperate she opened and closed her throat. The pressure in her mouth diminished a little. Spurred on by success, she quickly replicated the procedure until she was no longer gagged by her meal. "Shalltear how nice of you to drop by. Why yes I did work up quite the appetite being with Lord Ainz. After all I am eating for two now." Albedo could see her salvo hit its mark. Taking another bite she swallowed it with confidence. Huh? Shalltear was looking at her strangely again.

Shalltear slid the straw into her delicate mouth and drew steadily upon it until her glass emptied. "Well I must be going. Duty calls." Walking away as quickly as she dared because she couldn't contain her grin much longer. I am sure someone will explain chewing to Albedo before the baby comes. But maybe I can arrange for her and Lord Ainz to attend a formal dinner together before then. The woman eats like a duck.

Hello, again. I received a request for the story to continue so here it is. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lord Ainz will see you now." The maid gestured for him to enter. Preparing himself to face the existence that was the undead spell caster Ainz Ooal Gown. Entering the palace library the emperor nearly stumbled when he spotted the undead sitting at one of the reading desks, a large tome open before him. The spell caster was dressed in a suit of clothes unlike those Jircniv was familiar with. It most resembled the attire of Sebas Tian one of Aniz' minions. However, this appeared to be on an entirely different level. The jacket and pants were primarily composed of cloth black as a mine when your last candle has just burnt out. The long lapels were also blak but shipered like lake water in the moonlight. A ribbon the color of blood encircled Ainz's skeletal body. The gap between the lapels was filled by an expanse of silk the color of fresh snow. A ruby three inches across set in gold sat at just where the silk gave way to the white of exposed bone. While not possessing the wealth sense of a dragon Jircniv felt certain the ensemble could be exchanged for enough gold to net one a barony. Striking as this was the pearlescent gleam of Aniz's fully exposed skull was what caused this leader of a nation's breath to catch.

The skull turns in his direction the soul embers appearing to blaze as they met Jircniv's gaze. What is this? My tongue feels as dry as Ainz's bones. Eyes desperate to escape the undead's gaze the emperor's gaze fell on the book ainz was reading. Eyes widening in consternation realized that he recognized the text. It was "The Book of the Undead" an anthology of scholarly works on the various types of undead. Much of the later works had been written by Fluter. Since first meeting the undead Jircniv had perused these pages many times thinking they would reveal weaknesses he could exploit. How naive he had been in those days. But what could the Sorcerer King want with such a text?

"Greetings Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix. I did not expect you at this hour. I hope you don't mind me borrowing your library." The voice came from the immobile skull.

He could feel those unblinking points of red burning into his defences. Jircniv would have gritted his teeth if he didn't think it would give him away. Ainz had outmaneuvered him completely and so easily. He could scarcely berate his vassal Lord for using what was technically a public area. Ainz's outfit made his own look like farmer's clothes by comparison. The scheming skeleton had even denied expecting to see him! Denying him a purpose for being there. And that book was still nagging at him. Surely the undead king of the Sorcerers kingdom had no need of what was probably little more than a children's primer compared to his own knowledge. Understanding bloomed with in Jircniv's brain and caused his skin to prickle. Aniz wants to know what we know about the undead. #*%$! The well thumbed pages might as well have been titled "Ways to Rebel Against your Undead Overlord." A bead of cold sweat inched its way down his spine. "I see your Majesty has taken an interest in one of the books."

"Oh this? Just merely something to pass the time. As you know as an undead I don't sleep and thus have a lot of hours to fill."

In other words, no matter how hard I work you will always be ahead of me. "It must be great being a part of a race that never needs to stop for rest or food. I once had Fluter conducting research on using skeletons for labour... The golden haired boy cut himself off. While Ainz had never made any declarations about his brotherhood with other undead outside of his own creations but caution was probably warranted.

"Yes the undead make excellent workers. They are handling the bulk of the kingdom's vegetables and grains production. Although there still seem to be issues with having them raise livestock."

"Oh, then perhaps I should have our research sent over for you."

Ainz nodded. "That would be most useful."

Ainz's skull smiled up at him and Emperor El Nix felt like grinning back at him. I dodged your trap undead.

"I suppose I should get back a rulers duties never end." Raising the book off the table, Aniz asked, "Do you mind if I borrow this?"

"Not at all my Lord." And with that Jircniv was able to let some of his tension go as the undead and his maid departed via a swirling black and purple portal. The emperor shook his head even in leaving the Sorcerer King had displayed overwhelming military might. What hope would any land have against an enemy who could deposit troops directly into their strongholds?"

Marie Southford raised the chalk stick to write her name on the special wall that Lady Albedo had provided. She had called it a black board despite it being a dark green. Not for the first time she wondered about the differences between the rulers of Sourcer Kingdom and herself. Lady Albedo's eyes had looked so inhuman maybe she saw the slate as being black. She mostly suppressed a shudder as she turned back to face her students and their special guest.

Don't scream just turn around. Marie you can do this, no I have to do this. "Good morning class. My name is Marie Southford I will be your homeroom teacher this season. Today we have a special guest, His Majesty Ainz Ooal Gown." The one who murdered Robert.

Ainz nodded acknowledging her before he began to speak.. "Thank you Mrs. Southford. Children you have been selected as the brightest members of your generation. The task your country asks of you is to use your glow to ignite the torch of knowledge so that your fellow citizens can see farther down the path. You may be wondering what is this path of which I speak? It is the path this country travels into the shadowed lands of the future. Will you lend me your light?"

The children stared up at the skeleton asking for their aid. Clapping her hands she prompted the children into dutiful applause. She didn't want the monster to take offence at the Children. The Death knights she had seen surrounding the school on her way to work reminded her that the penalty for offenses against this king were harsh indeed.

Finally he's leaving. Now if only I could get rid of that creepy portrait at the back of the room. Sigh. Its not going to happen he is the King and it wasn't as if she could stand against him anymore than her deceased husband had been able to on the katze plains. "We will now start on the alphabet so please take out one of the sheets of paper Lady Albedo has supplied the school with.

Ainz POV

[MESSAGE] "Lord Ainz I have left the school."

"Excellent work Pandora's Actor please return to your duties as Momon."

"At once father."

Ainz activates his mirror of remote viewing and switches to the anchor concealed in the classroom's painting. Finally I have a chance to learn the local language. Through some unknown method Ainz and the rest of the inhabitants of the Great Tomb had been granted verbal fluency in the local dialect. This convenience however had not been extended to the written word. Ainz's true purpose in setting up the school had been to educate himself.

Tier Han-salen sat back in his silver plate chair with a sigh. What was the world coming to? There had been rumors of stirrings to the south but this latest set of reports was indeed worrying. A kingdom of Darkness had apparently risen where the undead walked the public streets. The thought of such threatened to curdle his life blood. The unquiet dead were usually put back in their place fairly quickly by the living that existed in the area. However, this time the abominations seemed to be led by an elder lich of considerable power. The Imperial protectorate of High Hallen should be safe from the scourge for the moment. But it was prudent to keep an eye to the future. Tier's eye was however being drawn to the plate of snacks on his desk. Popping one of the sweet pastries into his mouth he savored the light buttery flavor before biting into the sugarmelon center. The juice combined with the pastry to form a light syrup in his mouth. "Ah, delicious." The snack had been made by his eldest daughter. At 120 she was one of the best, in his opinion, pastry chefs in the Imperium. Turning back to his papers Tier reread the account of the battle on the katze plains. Even if the things opponents were mere humans it was still an impressive, if reprehensible deed. If the locals proved unable to deal with the undead action may very well be called for. But then there was this other report of the Kingdom of Darkness selling grain to the Re-Esties kingdom their former enemy and opening trade with the mountain dwarves. A reticent lot if rumor was to be believed. It all painted quite the confusing picture.

How was he going to present this to his imperial majesty. Nuisance was not throne's strong suit. So it was much better to have a solution at hand before raising an issue. He pitied the functionary who sought the Imperator's guidance on any matter of import since once said guidance was given it had to be followed, no matter how daft.

Pulling a string taught he connected it to a conch shell before speaking. "Bearneard get Mr. Fiszlebottom for me. I believe I have a job for the night brigade."

"At once Chancellor."

Ainz looked over the notes he had made on the first day's classes in his new school. How nostalgic. Gaining literacy in this new world without the use of unique items from Yaddrisil would be a definite help. But perhaps of even greater value was the introductory magic class. This class served a multitude of purposes. While ainz had come to this world capable of casting a wide variety of powerful spells he had no actual knowledge of their mechanics. If he could glem the knowledge of this worlds magic then he could branch out. The class restrictions from the game did not seem to be as rigidly enforced in this world. It might even be possible that he would be able to add light magic to his arsenal. A chuckle emanated from the gleaming skill of the head of the Great Tomb when he pictured himself as an undead paladin. Putting his notes aside Ainz moved his gaze over to his inbox. Pulling the first report from the pile he noted it was from Coycytus apparently the population of lizardmen village was undergoing a rapid increase. Well I suppose it is only to be expected in the wake of a war. Or maybe it had something to do with the suit of armor he had gifted to the father of the rare item er lizardmen?

And this is a report is from our spy in the sorcerer's kingdom.

Crash. The emperor's cup shattered as it struck the table. Jircniv paid the tinkling porcelain no mind as he stood gripping the table. "What spy?"

"Well, he was our man in that fortified border town." The white haired man's head bowed to the authority of his papers. "Ah, yes, E-Rantel. So when the city was handed over he simply sheltered in place and got on with business once the dust settled."

Jircniv was finding it hard to believe the man's calm. With everything he had done to preserve the Baharouth Empire in the face of the tsunami of power that was Ainz Ooal Gown. How could this fool not see the danger of leaving an empire spy in place. The best security in the world had failed to blind the undead to Jircniv's own scheme. "So what has this man risked his life to report? Perhaps, that Ainz Ooal Gown is powerful beyond reason? Or maybe he has observed the brilliance with which The Sorcerer king operates?" Closing on the man Jircniv leaned down towards him, "Maybe he told you of the utter insanity of the risk in provoking a being who can casually kill 70 000 armed men in a single instant as a warm up exercise?"

Sensing that the young emperor was not as overjoyed to receive intelligence on the undead as Baracus had assumed he would be, he decided to change tack. "The sorcerer King was spotted flanked by four angels. Although the agent insists that they were of a higher tier than the known examples from the Slane Theocracy."

The emperor was forced to admit that Aniz having more summoned creatures than just death knights and, shudder, baby goats to call upon was of academic interest. But he didn't see how it made a practical difference. If a mage could burn a city to ash with fire magic how much difference was there in learning that said mage was also skilled with water manipulation?

Have you man seek passage within the diplomatic coach that is being dispatched to the Sorcerer Kingdom. Perhaps we can still preserve the peace.

If I might beg our magesies indulgence. What diplomatic coach are you referring to?" asked the minister of state John Absinthe.

"I'm having all our research and reference material on the undead shipped to King Ainz. It was a personal request direct from the Lich himself."

The minister of state's fist slams the table. "You understand the implications of such a move?"

"Oh that knowledge is the currency of power and that with one polite request Ainz has beggared us all? Yes Minister, I do understand." Jircniv retook his seat, a fresh cup of steaming liquid awaiting him.


End file.
